Sólo ella
by bengala 199
Summary: Como olvidar aquel primer amor en la vida, después de muchos años natzuki lo sigue teniendo muy presente. Que pasara después de unas copas de más y oportunidad de mostrar cuanto amas a alguien. Les dejo este nuevo fic, si lo sé mal sumary espero y le den una oportunidad. Están advertidos habrá futa o futanari, de una de mis parejas favoritas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos :3

He vuelto con este nuevo fic, espero le den la oportunidad y les agrade esta nueva historia totalmente distinta a lo que he escrito antes, no olviden dejar sus reviews.

Esperen mi próxima actualización "de una solución" esta cerca.

Los personajes de mai hime no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

Como olvidar la primera vez que te vi, recuerdo que tenía 13 años cuando llegaste a casa con tú familia. En ese entonces vivía con mi madre Saeko, por desgracia mi padre murió cuando tenía 7 años. Llevábamos una vida cómoda gracias a que nos dejó la hacienda de la cual se hizo cargo mi madre a la perfección, con el tiempo fue creciendo convirtiéndose en una de las más grandes e importantes del país. Mi familia se reducía a mi madre y mi prima nao, que era huérfana.

Mi vida dio un enorme giro cuando shizuru llego con su familia, según los planes de mi madre su padre seria el nuevo capataz y si su madre lo deseaba podría trabajar dentro de la casa. Desde la primera vez que la vi quede prendada de su belleza, era hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, sus ojos eran color escarlata, su piel dorada y su cabello castaño, disfrutaba observarla por horas, nunca tuve el hábito de montar a caballo pero desde que ella apareció lo hacía diario, durante por lo menos una horas por toda la hacienda esperando verla por algún sitio.

Nunca había puesto los ojos en nadie, me sentía impedida debido a mi condición pensaba que en algún momento me despreciarían, por ser algo diferente. Ella despertó en mi muchas sensaciones cosas que nunca sentí, quería tenerla cerca, cuidarla y abrazarla. Con forme fueron pasando los años ambas fuimos creciendo, mi madre se empeñó que asistiera a la misma escuela que yo, y no me negué pues tendría oportunidad de observarla más de cerca, muchas veces desee llevármela lejos y evitar que algún idiota se atreviera acercarse a ella, nao decía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Con el fin de llamar su atención me volví una persona sumamente atlética, era la líder del club de natación y de kendo me llamaban el rayo azul, mantenía buenas notas y sin pensarlo me volví la persona más popular, tenía una fila de chicas detrás de mí pero no me interesaban las demás, solo una que parecía una estrella lejana que nunca alcanzaría.

Cada año al finalizar el ciclo escolar se celebraba un pequeño baile, siempre podía ver como una fila de imbéciles se atrevían a pedirle un baile, cuando la miraba bailar con alguien que no era yo, no sentía nada solo me sentaba a observar, me daba tristeza verla en brazos de otro, sabía perfectamente que mi madre nunca aprobaría la relación, además no me sentía digna de ella. Muchos años pasaron y siempre se repetía la historia, ahora ella se exhibía con sus novios y yo en cambio me encerraba en casa para no verle, sentía como poco a poco mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y yo podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

A los 18 años mi madre me envió estudiar a España, nao partiría 6 meses después, me sentía mal por partir y dejarla sola, pero también entendía que era necesario completar mi formación y no lo podía lograr si no salía fuera de casa. Tomar las maletas fue lo más difícil que he hecho en años, todos los trabajadores se reunieron para despedirnos y ella estaba ahí, nunca olvidare la expresión en su rostro y mucho menos su mirada, sus ojos se veían tristes parecían suplicarme que no me fuera, más sin embargo di media vuelta y partí. Tal vez fue el momento, pero yo tenía muy en claro que ella no sentía nada por mí, tal vez desprecio o rencor por querer contemplarla o seguirla por la hacienda.

Instalarme en España fue difícil al principio, era un cambio enorme, tarde un poco en adaptarme y con esfuerzo lo logre. Me dedique a estudiar sin descanso, deseaba llenar mi cabeza de cosas nuevas, recuerdos, recuerdos donde no estuviera shizuru. Conocí a mucha gente me volví tremendamente popular, desde que ingrese a la universidad, pero aún más cuando en medio de un combate se me rompieron los pantalones, tenía a filas de chicas detrás de mí, y me lié con varias de ellas, pero no conseguí olvidar a shizuru.

Me pregunto cómo esta ella, si mis cálculos no me fallan ahora debe de tener cerca de 20 años, yo soy mayor que ella por 1 año. Después de tantos años aún está dentro de mi cabeza quizá nao tenga razón y ella sea mi perdición. Desde hace tiempo mi madre insiste en que vaya de visita a casa, ya que ella no tiene tiempo de venir a España, me he negado rotundamente, no quiero ver a shizuru de nuevo, a estas alturas de la vida no me extrañaría que estuviese casada y con niños.

 _ **3 Meses después**_

-no puedo creer que me convencieran de hacer semejante idiotez

-tranquilo cachorro solo vamos por una semana, no va pasar nada- nao parecía tan relajada, ella sabía de mis miedos, ahora los tenía más presentes que nunca, nos encontrábamos dentro de un coche con dirección a la hacienda.

-¿cómo sabes?

-no lo sé es un presentimiento, hasta donde tía saeko me dijo nada ha cambiado

-eso espero

El viaje se alargó durante cerca de una hora, tenía los nervios de punta pero también me sentía feliz, después de mucho tiempo volvería a ver mi familia completa, mi casa llena de gente, el ruido de los caballos, el olor a pasto y a tierra, la tierra donde nací. Los arboles me parecían hermosos, desde que me fui a España no veía un bosque tan espeso y hermoso como el que pasaba ante mis ojos. Tal vez nao tenía razón nada iba a pasar, además si ella ya estuviera una familia yo no podía hacer nada, he sido una tonta durante tanto tiempo, que ahora no me puedo quejar si perdí lo que pude tener.

-heeey cachorro- no me di cuenta en que momento se detuvo el auto

-que pasa

-ya llegamos

La casca seguía intacta, se erguía imponente frente a mí, nada había cambiado al parecer los empleados que trabajan desde hace años seguían en sus puestos, había ligeros cambios en algunas áreas de la casa, fuera de eso todo seguía intacto. Mi madre me dio una calurosa bienvenida realmente la extrañe, teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, y tanto ella como yo estábamos muy felices.

Mi plan inicial era pasar una semana en casa, pero debido a las insistencias de mi madre me quedaría 2 semanas, al final de cuentas olvide mis temores y me dedique a disfrutar mis breves vacaciones, todo iba de maravilla hasta que un día salí a cabalgar recordando viejos tiempos, y me topé con shizuru. El tiempo le había sentado perfecto, se veía tan hermosa inclusive más que antes, su cuerpo era esbelto y delineado perfectamente, tanto sus ojos como su cabello lucían como lo recordaba, claro que ahora había un pequeño cambio que le sentaba de maravilla, los años habían hecho un excelente trabajo. Hay estaba una vez más cerca de ella sin si quiera hablarle, como era posible que fuera tan cobarde para no cruzar más de dos palabras, eso tenía que cambiar y este era el momento adecuado.

-buenas tardes-me acerque a paso lento con mi caballo hasta estar a su costado, cuando noto mi presencia detuvo su andar y giro a verme

-bue... tú- parecía sorprendida tanto que retrocedió un paso

-¿Cómo has estado shizuru? Yo muy bien- me veía fijamente parecía no creer lo que tenía en frente

-perdone usted mis malos modales, es una sorpresa tenerle de vuelta- se veía muy nerviosa parecía que tenía miedo de que me acercara

-gracias, pero llámame por mi nombre- mantenía nerviosa, asi que decidí bajar de mi caballo posiblemente ayudaría a calmar sus nervios- vas a tú casa

-sí- se alejó un poco

-calma shizuru no te voy hacer nada, solo me apeteció saludarte, hace mucho que no nos vemos-tal vez su miedo se debía a que en algún momento se dio cuenta que la espiaba- me permites acompañarte

-tienes razón discúlpame, pero que sorpresa ver que vuelves a casa- parecía que se relajaba y comenzábamos a caminar por un pequeño camino

-no he vuelto, solo estaré aquí dos semanas

-creí que volvías

-veo muy difícil volver, mi vida está en España

-entiendo

-pero dime que has hecho con tu vida

-vaya no recuerdo cuando sostuvimos una charla tan larga

-yo tampoco, es culpa mía discúlpame- debes en cuando cruzábamos palabras pero eran muy pocas siempre salía huyendo pero ahora era diferente

-¿Y cómo es España?

-muy diferente aquí, hay muchos autos, gente, ruido me gusta estar aquí es muy tranquilo puedo escuchar como cantan los pájaros

-debe ser hermoso

-¿Y cómo han estado tu padres?

-muy bien gracias, con mucho trabajo gracias a saeko

-qué bueno que estén bien, le diré a mi madre que les reduzca las horas de trabajo

-no, no, no lo decía por eso, es trabajo bueno le debemos mucho a saeko

-entonces le pediré vacaciones para ellos

-gracias

-parece que llagamos- que corta fue la caminata nunca había hablado tanto con ella- espero volver a verte

Subí a mi caballo y me marche a casa, sentía que reventaba de la emoción quería volar, nunca en toda mi vida había hablado tanto con ella, además había descubierto que no estaba unida con nadie, de lo contrario no viviría con sus padres. Tenía muchas posibilidades, tal vez si hiciera lo que nao me aconsejo desde un principio estaría en otra situación.

Toda la semana la busque, trataba de entablar pláticas con ella y con un poco de suerte lo lograba, la lleve a montar un par de veces, conocí varios aspectos de su persona, todo marchaba sobre ruedas, o al menos lo parecía, cada momento que pasaba con ella lo disfrutaba al máximo, me preguntaba si ella le agradaba mi presencia. Mi tiempo en casa se había agotado mañana por la tarde partiría a España, planeaba hablar con shizuru y si ella me daba una oportunidad estaba dispuesta a quedarme en casa junto a ella.

Un día antes de partir se le ocurrió a mi madre dar una fiesta de despedida, no me pregunto si lo deseaba simplemente la organizo. La fiesta comenzó por la tarde, había muy pocas personas solo conocidos y gente muy allega a mi madre y a mí, si hubiera podido salir corriendo lo hubiera hecho. Estaba muy aburrida así que nao me ofreció una copa de vino, la velada avanzó y la botella de vino se terminó. Estaba muy tomada, tanto que me costaba estar en pie, le había pedido a shizuru que me esperara en el establo ya que quería hablar con ella, como pude me puse de pie y me encamine al establo. Me tambaleaba a cada paso que daba, sentía que me iría de cabeza, por otro lado el viento fresco no ayudaba en nada, al contrario afectaba mi estado de embriagues, cuando llegue me di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta así que con cuidado entre.

-Shizuru ¿estás aquí?- estaba obscuro, sin contar que me sentía terriblemente mareada

-natzuki ¿eres tú?- se acercaba con lentitud

-sí soy yo

-estas muy tomada- se mantenía un poco lejos de mi

-perdona fue idea de nao y yo no tomo- me sentía los efectos del alcohol- te puedes acercar

-de que me querías hablar- con cuidado tome sus manos entre las mias y la mire a los ojos

-y..yo-comenzaba a sentir fuertemente los efectos del alcohol aún más que antes- te quería decir que desde que te vi he estado enamorada de ti

-natzuki, y..yyy…yo- coloque mi dedo índice sobre sus labios haciendo que guardara silencio

-shhh no digas nada- me acerque poco a poco a ella y la bese

Al principio fue un roce de labios, pero con los minutos se volvió muy intenso, mis manos sujetaron su cintura y la apreté a mí. Sentía que una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo, primero un beso luego otro y otro, no me quería separar de ella, y en ese momento creí que ella tampoco. Comencé a caminar hasta una esquina del establo, había paja apilada en el suelo, con cuidado la recosté y me acomode sobre ella. Mis manos vagaban por su cuerpo, con cuidado fui retirando su ropa, acariciaba su cuerpo con mis manos, besaba cada parte de él, ella era mía solo mía.

-aaahhh na..tzu.. ki- ambas estábamos totalmente desnudas, dejaba un camino de besos por su vientre acercándome a un punto peligroso

-te amo- repetía en medio de cada beso o caricia dada, sentía una pulsación fuerte sobre mi miembro y sin pensarlo mucho la penetre.

Nuestros gemidos sonaban fuerte por el establo, quería conservar este momento para siempre en mi memoria, quería marcar su piel con la mía y que ella dejara su huella sobre mí, yo le pertenecía a ella solo a ella y ella a mí.

Cuando amaneció me encontré sola, no había rastro alguno de shizuru salí corriendo a buscarla pero no la encontré, no recordaba con precisión que había sucedido me alarmaba el hecho de haberla forzado, ¿Qué tal y si la había lastimado?, había muchas preguntas en mi cabeza pero ninguna tenía respuesta. Estaba a punto de partir cuando aún seguía buscándola, pero fue inútil nunca apareció, Nao me llevo de vuelta a España prácticamente arrastras no me quería ir no así, pero no tuve opción. Espere durante meses alguna carta de su parte pero al parecer ella no quería saber nada de mí, sentí que mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos de nuevo, eres una idiota kruger arruinaste la única oportunidad que tenías.

 _ **5 años después**_

Los años han pasado y aún pienso en ella, después de aquella noche no permití que ninguna mujer se acercara a mí, tenía muy claro que amaba y amaría solo a shizuru. A últimas fechas mi madre me ha estado presionando con que forme una familia, dice que ya es tiempo de que siente cabeza y le dé un nieto. Debido a su insistencia he tenido que mentir, me invente una relación con una de mis mejores amigas, ahora me encuentro en un gran aprieto ya que mi madre quiere conocer a mi supuesta pareja. Tuve que hablar con mai sobre mi penosa situación, me sentía morir de la vergüenza, al final logre convencerla a cambio de otros favores con la araña de mi prima.

-qué vergüenza perdóname mai, nunca debí meterte en esto

-tranquila natzuki sabes que cuentas conmigo- guardo silencio un momento-tranquilízate, si mi mapa no me falla estamos a punto de llegar

-si tienes razón- en que me metí, mi madre se salió con la suya tengo miedo que descubra esta farsa-olvide mencionarte algunas cosas que seguramente mi madre hará

-¿Cómo que cosas?

-lo más seguro es que nos quedemos en la misma habitación, pero descuida yo me quedo en el sillón- estoy segura que saeko pondrá todos los medios posibles para que le dé un nieto

-no creí que tú madre fuera tan moderna- sin más se soltó a reír

Estábamos llegando a la casa, cuando el chofer se detuvo de golpe, vi una pequeña melena castaña obscura al frente del coche, salí disparada levantando del piso a una niña pequeña de uno años, la sujete en mis brazos y me aparte.

-estás bien pequeña- sollozaba bajo, solo asintió con la cabeza de manera positiva- ¿cómo te llamas?

-suki- respondió limpiándose los ojos, sus ojos eran verdes, su piel blanca y tenía una pequeña melena castaño obscuro

-lindo nombre, yo me llamo natzuki debes de tener más cuidado

-buscaba mi pelota- seguía limpiándose sus ojitos con sus manos, llevaba puesta ropa que a primera vista era muy vieja, me parecía sumamente linda

-entiendo, creo que el auto aplasto tú pelota- me acerque al coche con ella en brazos- yo te voy a regalar una nueva

-gracias- abrió sus ojitos como platos y con sus brazos rodeo mi cuello, no me pude resistir y correspondí a su abrazo, me pregunto quién será su madre

-¿y tú mamá?

-suki- escuche un grito cerca, pasaron unos minutos me pareció escuchar como algo caía al suelo –suki

La pequeña salto de mis brazos y supuse que corrió hacia su madre, con cuidado gire y me quede de piedra al darme cuenta de que su madre era nada más y nada menos que shizuru.

* * *

Hasta aquí termina el prologo.

Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :3

Primeramente una disculpa por la tardanza, he tenido muchas cosas por hacer. Por otro lado esta historia me ha costado un poco plasmarla, tengo la historia clara en mi mente, pero me ha costado un poco reflejarla en el escrito. Este capitulo sera un poco corto, pero los demás serán más largos.

Sin más lo dejo leer espero y les agrade, no olviden dejar sus reviews.

* * *

" _ **Hay cosas tan pequeñas que nos hacen felices"**_

Me encontraba sentada en el despacho de saeko observando a través de una enorme ventana el atardecer. El despacho era un sitio muy familiar, recuerdo claramente que mi padre pasaba mucho tiempo entre estos muros. Todo seguía en su lugar, parecía que el tiempo no ha pasado. Dos enormes libreros repletos de libros a cada lado de la habitación, dos sillones individuales y una mesa de centro de frente a la chimenea, sobre la cual reposa una repisa con algunas fotografías las cuales recordaban la familia que alguna vez fuimos. Lo que más me agrada es la ventana la cual daba la espalda al escritorio, daba una vista hermosa al horizonte, podía ver el verde de los árboles, la montaña, los pájaros volar, el pequeño lago donde solía ir a nadar cuando era pequeña, inclusive algunos empleados caminar por el campo verde en dirección a la casa.

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo-saeko acababa de entrar al despacho

-por qué lo dices madre-mantenía mi vista fija en un punto lejano

-parece que fue ayer cuando corrías por los pasillos de la casa-se acomodó al lado mío- recuerdo el día que creímos que te habías perdido y resulto que estabas dormida dentro de la alacena

-jajaja hay madre me pregunto si algún día lo olvidaras-la abrece fuerte

-nunca, son momentos muy especiales el día que tengas tus cachorros entenderás

-tienes razón tal vez algún día lo entienda- mostré una leve sonrisa y volví a fijar la vista hacia en paisaje frente a mi

-te sientes bien hija, desde que llegaste estas distante- guardo silencio un momento- ¿hay algo que te preocupa?, sabes que sea lo que sea cuentas conmigo

-gracias-le mostré la sonrisa más real que me salió en ese momento- no es nada solo me siento que me falta que él esté aquí

-te entiendo a mí también me hace falta- saeko me abrazaba fuertemente, sentía un gran alivio, era como si la enorme carga que llevaba a cuestas se aligerara

" _ **TOC, TOC, TOC"**_

-perdón creo que vuelvo en otro momento- mai acababa de entrar en el despacho

-está bien mai, pasa yo ya me retiraba-respondió mi madre mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas del rostro- las espero para la cena

-claro que sí- respondio mai mientras yo mantenía mi vista fija en el suelo-nat estas bien

-no-mai se acercó a mí y la abrace

-tranquila nat- mis lagrimas comenzaban a escurrir por mis mejillas- ¿qué pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí

-nada, solo necesito sacar toda la tristeza y decepción que he guardado por años-después de derramar lágrimas por un largo rato me separe de mai y comencé a limpiar los rastros en mi cara-gracias

-no hay de que, sabes que sea lo sea siempre estaré cerca-me miraba fijo a los ojos, colocaba su mano en mi mejilla

-a veces me pregunto qué haría sin ti- le di un pequeño abrazo afectuoso

-no lo sé tal vez buscarme-comenzamos a reír tratando de olvidar el pequeño trago amargo por el que acabábamos de pasar

-es lo más probable- mai me ayudo a terminar de mi limpiar mi cara- como te ha ido con mi madre

-de maravilla, es encantadora. No entiendo por qué dices que es un caso raro

-qué bueno que vas bien con ella, deja que pasen los días y veras a que me refiero

-espero y te equivoques. Hoy me llevo al pueblo- tomamos asiento en los pequeños sillones frente a la chimenea

-y ¿qué te pareció?

-es hermoso, espero volver pronto

-estoy segura que sí, mi madre va a diario

-yo encantada de acompañarla, por cierto mira lo que encontré-se levantó del sillón y comenzó a buscar algo en el suelo- ¿dónde estás?

-que buscas mai, ¿te puedo ayudar?

-espera-se levantaba del suelo con algo en las manos- mira en cuento la vi, supe que era para suki

-es muy linda mai- lo que buscaba mai era una pequeña pelota, color azul con unas manchas plateadas que simulaban estrellas – estoy segura que le va encantar

-yo también estoy segura que le encantara

-no te preocupes, si suki no la quiere yo me la quedo- dije a manera broma

-ajajaj claro que no, nat tú ya estas bastante grandecita para jugar con una pelota. Que te parece si mejor vamos a dársela de una vez

-está bien vamos a buscarla, pero no creo que la encontremos ya es tarde

Mai me tomo de la mano y me arrastro por toda la casa en busca de suki, según nos comentaron los empleados la señora fujino cuidaba a la pequeña mientras shizuru trabajaba. Después de preguntar a varias personas sobre la localización de la señora fujino, la encontramos en el patio trasero de la casa, estaba recibiendo antes de irse unos vegetales frescos procedentes del huerto. Suki estaba con ella y con un pequeño ademan de la mano le hice entender que se acercara.

-hola pequeña-saludo mai- me llamo mai

-hola suki-salude mientras mai escondía la pelota entras de su espalda

-hola- sonrió y la cargue en mis brazos

-te tengo una sorpresa- volteé a ver a mai y le hice una seña-recuerdas lo que te prometí hace días

-ujum-asintió con la cabeza de manera afirmativa

-mai- voltee a verla y saco la pelota

-¿en serio?- en cuanto mai dejo al descubierto la pelota, la pequeña abrió los ojos como platos

-si es tuya-la tomo entre sus manos y la brazo

-gracias, es muy bonita- sus ojitos brillaban de felicidad –la voy a cuidar mucho

-suki, que haces devuelve esa pelota- la señora fijino le ordenaba a suki

-pero-la pequeña miraba fijamente la pelota y con mucha tristeza la comenzaba acercar a mai

-no-la detuve con mi mano- es tuya, yo te la obsequie

-no es necesario, que usted se moleste-pronunciaba la señora- yo se la pagare si es necesario

-claro que no, como dije antes es un obsequio de mi parte para suki, si más no recuerdo el día que arribamos a la hacienda, destrozamos por accidente la antigua pelota de suki, ¿cierto pequeña?

-sí-abrazaba la pelota fuertemente la pelota hacia ella

-muchas gracias- la señora fujino hacia una pequeña reverencia

-no es necesario, solo cumplo lo que le prometí a suki

-vámonos suki, ya es hora de volver a casa

-gracias- la pequeña me dio un pequeño beso en mi mejilla y bajo de mis brazos para marcharse con su abuela

-qué alivio por un momento pensé que no la aceptaría-dijo mai con una notable tranquilidad

-por un momento yo también dude, la señora fujino es muy orgullosa- mantenía la palma de mi mano en mi mejilla

-ni que lo menciones

Que sensación tan rara, ese pequeño beso que me dio la pequeña, me hace sentir inmensamente feliz, pero no se porque.

* * *

-mami

-hola mi pequeña- cargaba a mi hija en mis brazos-te portaste bien hoy

-si

-como siempre-mi madre ingresaba a nuestra pequeña casa

Mi pequeña bajo de mis brazos, y corrió junto a mi madre, yo le seguí el paso y le ayude con unas bolsas que traía en las manos.

-mira mami- me mostraba una pelota muy bonita

-de donde sacaste esa pelota suki- parece costosa

-se la dio la señorita natzuki-respondió mi madre mientras colocaba unas bolsas en la mesa

-¿Qué? Es broma-dime que no es cierto

-no, yo misma vi cuando se la dio

-verdad que está muy bonita- mi pequeña me mostraba la pelota

-lo siento suki pero mañana la vamos a regresar-ella no se debe de acercar a mi hija

-no, ¿porque?-comenzaba a salir unas pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos de mi hija

-porque yo no la puedo pagar

-abuela verdad que ella me da dio-suki jalaba la falda de mi madre

-es cierto hija, además yo ya lo intente y se negó rotundamente. Deja que suki se la quede

-está bien te la puedes quedar, pero mañana se la pagare- no tenía corazón para quitársela

-gracias-no podía ver esos ojitos empañados, sus expresiones se parecen tanto a las de ella

-vamos ve a lavarte las manos para cenar

-si- salió corriendo al baño

-mamá, no me siento bien puedes darle de cenar a suki por favor

-si no hay problema, anda ve a recostarte te ves pálida

-gracias

Como no me voy a sentir mal si ella está aquí, tengo miedo que se entere que suki es suya y me la quite. Seguramente se pondría furiosa y se la llevaría lejos, no soportaría que se llevara a mi bebé, suki es mía, solo mía, ella no tiene padre.

… _ **.. Después de aquella noche que natzuki y yo compartimos, todo cambio.**_

 _ **Cuando desperté al día siguiente entre sus brazos me dio mucho miedo, que haría si mis padres se enteraban lo que había sucedido, que explicación daría. Me sentía muy mal así que tome mis cosas y me fui, no tenía cara para ir a mí casa, seguramente mis padres se encontraban muy preocupados, que les iba a decir, como les vería a los ojos. Comencé a caminar por el campo y sin darme cuenta me interne en el bosque, para cuando me di cuenta no sabía dónde estaba, me tire cerca de un árbol y comencé a llorar, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, hasta que escuche lejos los gritos de mi padre y corrí hasta él.**_

 _ **Aquel accidente como lo llamaron mis padres, ya que ellos asumieron que me había perdido desde un día antes, para mi fortuna no hicieron ninguna pregunta, dándome un poco de tranquilidad. Me sentía muy intranquila deseaba ver a natzuki cuanto antes, quería saber que había significado todo aquello, sus palabras, esas palabras que nunca olvidaría, así que fui corriendo a la casa grande en cuanto pude, solo para encontrarme con la noticia de que se había marchado. Fue tan grande mi decepción, solo fui un juego para ella y al haber conseguido lo que quiso se marchó como si nada hubiera pasado, dejándome sola y deshonrada. Mi dolor era tan intenso, que con el paso de los días parecía crecer sin control, no quería comer ni ver a nadie, lo único que sentía era un profundo dolor aunado a un enorme deseo de desaparecer.**_

 _ **Mis padres se dieron cuenta del estado deplorable en el que me encontraba, así que con mucho esfuerzo y apoyo de su parte logre salir adelante y dejar atrás todo el dolor que natzuki me provoco. Habían pasado 2 meses desde que ella se fue cuando comencé a sentirme mal, tenía ascos y mareos, en más de una ocasión me desmaye. Mi madre me llevo a rastras con el médico, solo para que este confirmara mis sospechas. A pesar de todo mi dolor y como si este no bastara, ahora estaba embarazada, estaba esperando un hijo de natzuki. Me tomo más de un mes armarme de valor y decirle la verdad a mis padres, cuando les dije toda verdad lo único que recibí fue una gran bofetada, deshonre a mi familia y por si fuera poco me negué a revelar el nombre del padre, a pesar de todo el dolor que les cause, no me dieron la espalda y me apoyaron. A partir de ese momento sentí un alivio enorme, comencé a cuidar mí embarazo con debió ser desde el principio, comencé a percibir un enorme amor por la pequeña vida que se formaba dentro de mí, olvide el juego de natzuki y me dedique a cuidar de mi pequeña luz, esa pequeña luz que logro sacarme del abismo a donde me dirigía. Los meses fueron pasando y mi amor hacia mi luz aumentaba, tenía unas ansias enormes de tenerla en mis brazos. Acababa de cumplir siete meses y medio, cuando sentí deseos de salir a caminar, mi madre me recomendó no salir de la casa, ya que mi situación se volvió el centro de burlas de toda la hacienda y el pueblo entero, si ellos supieran de quien es seguramente se callarían, sin embargo ignore lo dicho por mi madre y comencé a caminar en medio de un pequeño camino empedrado, escuche el motor de un auto cerca de mí, estaba a punto de salir camino cuando una de las rocas donde apoye mi pie se removió y caí al suelo. El conductor del auto era la señora saeko, con cuidado me levanto y me llevo al hospital, mi pequeña luz tuvo que nacer antes de lo esperado, cuando tuve entre mis brazos por primera vez sentí una gran culpa, si no hubiera sido tan necia y hubiera escuchado a mi madre todo estaría bien, y no estaría tan pequeña e indefensa.**_

 _ **Suki así le nombre a mi pequeña luz, estuvo casi 2 meses en una incubadora luchando por su vida. Gracias a la señora saeko, que pago la cuenta del hospital ahora tenía a mi pequeña luz entre mis brazos, jure que nadie ni nada le haría daño jamás, natzuki nunca sabría el resultado de aquella noche, suki era solo mi hija, solo mía.**_

Como se atreve a volver después de tantos años, y más con una mujer a su lado, como si nada hubiera pasado, como diablos es capaz de verme a la cara sin dar una muestra de culpa y lo peor de todo porque se atreve a acercarse a suki. Tengo que impedir que se le acerque, puede que en algún momento sospeche la verdad, no estoy dispuesta a decirle nada, ella perdió todo cuando decidió jugar conmigo, no permitiré que me quite a mi suki.

-mami estas bien -no me di cuenta en qué momento se subió mi pequeña a la cama que compartíamos desde que nació

-estoy bien, lista para dormir

-si- levante las cobijas de mi cama y mi pequeña de inmediato se acurruco a mi lado

-buenas noches mi pequeña-la rodee con mis brazos

No permitiré que nadie te aleje de mí, mi pequeña luz. Tu madre nunca sabrá de tu existencia.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, me gustaría que me dejaran en sus reviews si les gustaría que nat se entere rápido de la existencia se suki, o la hacemos sufrir un poco.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola :3

He vuelto más rápido de lo que pensé. Muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews gracias a ellos volví rápido.

Las cosas se van a poner un tanto interesantes, es lo único que por el momento les puedo contar.

Sin más los dejo leer espero y les agrade el capítulo.

Los personajes de mai hime no me pertenecen.

* * *

-estoy tan emocionada-ayer por la noche mai me convenció de darle algunas clases para aprender a montar. En estos precisos momentos íbamos rumbo al establo.

-tranquila solo te vas a subir a un caballo, no es nada del otro mundo

-para mí sí, solo los he visto en la televisión y en los libros-parece una cría emocionada

-¿en serio?

-mis padres nunca dejaron que me acercara a uno, dicen que son animales peligrosos. Siempre he querido estar cerca de uno

-ajajajaja

-de que te ríes-no pude evitar reír cuando dijo que un caballo era peligroso

-de ti-me comenzaba a doler es estomago de tanto reír

-no le veo la gracia-su rostro estaba colorado del coraje, pero había una mirada de malicia, se acercó a mí y me dio un gran codazo en el estomago

-oye, no me pegues-surrure bajo ya que logró sacarme el aire, no pensé que fuera tan fuerte

-no te burles de mí-su cara seguía colorada y alzaba las cejas furiosa

-está bien, tratare de comportarme-seguía sobándome el estómago aun me dolía el golpe de mai

-más te vale o se repetirá ese pequeño golpecito

-ok, ok me comportare, ahora podrías cumplir tú parte del trato- accedí a darle clases a mai con la condición de que ella se encargara de pedir a algún empleado los caballos ensillados. No me atrevía a entrar al establo no después de la fechoría que cometí dentro de aquellas paredes. Tengo que hablar con shizuru lo antes posible, no sé cuánto tiempo podré seguir cargando esta culpa.

-heey nat, estas ahí-mai trataba de sacarme de mis pensamientos, sin mucho éxito así que me dio un golpe en la cabeza con el pequeño casco que le preste

-maldita sea mai no me pegues-ahora me sobaba la cabeza

-te estoy hablando y me ignoras

-perdón estaba pensando en algo importante-ella no sabe nada sobre shizuru

-si claro-rodó los ojos y me dio la espalda

-discúlpame si. ¿Que me estabas diciendo?-se giró de golpe hacia mí, mostrando una enorme sonrisa

-¿con quién pido los caballos y cómo?- esbozaba una enorme sonrisa

-dentro debe de haber algún trabajador. Solo debes pedirles que por favor ensillen mi caballo y el de saeko

-solo eso-levantaba una ceja expresando duda

-sí

-¿no puedo llevar otro caballo que no sea el de tú madre?

-no, yo llevare el de saeko y tú el mío

-me parece bien

Mai comenzó a caminar y rápido entro al establo dando unos ligeros saltos, espero y no tarde mucho, será muy divertido darle lecciones, seguramente después de unas 3 horas saldrá corriendo. Nunca antes le había dado lecciones a alguien, solo a shizuru unas semanas antes de que pasara todo lo que pasó, recuerdo que lo hacía de forma excepcional, su cabello se ondeaba con el viento, tenía un apostura perfecta, parecía que llevaba años montando cuando el realidad era una primeriza. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera vuelto a España, ¿ella realmente me hubiera querido como yo a ella?, ¿se hubiera quedado conmigo?, o ¿me hubiera dejado por uno de sus tantos pretendientes?, ahora mi tiempo ya se agotó, tiene una hija de otro con el cual forman una familia, y yo no soy nadie para venir y romper aquello que ama, solo necesito hablar con ella y saber que sucedió realmente esa noche.

-hola-un pequeño tironeo en mis pantalones me saco de mis pensamientos

-hola suki-con cuidado me agache a su altura-no es muy temprano para que estés aquí

-no, vine con mi abuelita a el trabajo-sonreía de manera genuina

-¿en serio?, desde tan temprano-sabía que la señora fujino cuidaba de la pequeña, mientras shizuru trabajaba

-ujumm-no sé qué tenía la pequeña pero me inspiraba una gran ternura

-listo- mai llegaba junto con un empleado que llevaba en las manos las riendas de los caballos

-qué bonito-suki miraba con interés los caballos

-¿te gusta?-pregunte, aunque creo que la pregunta estaba de más. Estaba embelesada observando los caballos- quieres tocarlo

-sí- tome en mis brazos a suki y la acerque al caballo

-no tengas miedo, acerca tu mano a su nariz, te tiene que oler primero antes de tocarlo- con duda acerco su manita poco a poco- bien, ahora toca su nariz. Mai acércate

-y..yo

-sí vamos- suki tocaba sin miedo la nariz del caballo sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, no sé por qué pero en ese momento yo también me sentía muy feliz, feliz de poder verla sonreír de esa manera. Con suki fue fácil el acercamiento al caballo, en cambio mai se acercó con mucho miedo, pero al final con ayuda de unas cuantas burlas se decidió y lo hizo.

-suki, deja de molestar -la voz de señora fujino irrumpió provocando que la pequeña se asustara y casi saltara de mis brazos, para correr al lado de su abuela- ¿que te dije sobre molestar a los demás?

-no la regañe señora fujino, no nos está molestando-repetí mientras observaba como reprendía a la pequeña

-natzuki tiene razón-dijo mai- solo le estaba mostrando de cerca el animal

-disculpen esto no se volverá a repetir-mostro una reverencia

-no hay porque disculparse-no entiendo porque insiste en disculparse

-natzuki tiene razón señora, suki no hizo nada malo, solo mostro curiosidad

-ella tiene prohibido acercarse a los caballos por orden de mi hija-la señora fujino comenzaba a alterarse

-no se altere por favor-menciono mai tratando de calmar las aguas- nosotros nos disponíamos a dar un pequeño paseo, y ya que suki mostró un gran interés me podría permitir llevarla con nosotros

-abuelita- la pequeña jalaba la falta de la señora fujino. Durante la pequeña discusión no pude apartar mi mirada de la pequeña, en momentos parecía triste, pero ahora sus ojos brillaban, en verdad quería ir, bastaba ver sus ojos para observar una tremenda suplica

-por mí no hay problema alguno- era verdad no me molestaría llevarla, además quien se resiste a esos ojos de cachorro

-sí abuelita, prometo que me portare bien-suki veía a la señora fujino con ojos de cachorro

-está bien-respondió al fin la señora fujino y suki salto de la alegría- pero más te vale que te portes bien

-ujumm-asintió la pequeña y corrió junto a mí y mai

-sí me permiten, les podría preparar una canasta con un pequeño refrigerio

-se lo agradecería- respondí y la señora fijino entro en casi corriendo a la casa en busca de los alimentos, mientras nosotros seguíamos de pie junto a un gran árbol. Este árbol estaba a unos metros del camino que conectaba el establo, al patio trasero de la casa.

-estás emocionada pequeña-pregunto mai poniéndose a la altura de suki

-siii

-¿sabes algo?, yo también estoy emocionada nunca me he subido a un caballo- mai conversaba animadamente con suki, mientras yo esperaba que volviera la señora fijino. Preste más atención y podía ver como mai le hacía cosquillas a la pequeña y esta soltaba grandes risas, no pude evitar sonreír ante tan lindo espectáculo, sus risas me recordaban a alguien pero no recuerdo a quien.

-aquí tiene- en menos de 15 min la señora fujino volvía con una pequeña canasta en las manos

-muchas gracias- la recibí y comencé a atarla a la silla del caballo, cuando la señora fujino coloco una de sus manos sobre la mía

-cuídela mucho por favor-veía la preocupación reflejada en su rostro

-no se preocupe, volverá sana y salva-mostré una pequeña sonrisa y comencé a caminar hasta donde estaba mai y suki

-¿tan rápido?-pregunto mai

-sí, ya es hora Tokiha-tome a los caballos y comencé a caminar- ven ese pasto de haya

-sí, porqué

-ahí vamos a comenzar tus lecciones

Comenzamos a caminar con calma, mai llevaba a suki en brazos, mientras que yo llevaba a los caballos. El plan era comenzar una marcha lenta sobre el pasto, siempre y cuando mai lograra estar erguida en el caballo.

-listo y ahora- mai llego primero que yo a el sitio que había señalado

-acércate y deja que te huela de nuevo- esta vez se acercó decida y toco sin problema la nariz del caballo- bien, muy bien

-y ahora

-tranquila, vas a subir

-al fin-daba pequeños saltos

-primero debes de poner tu pierna izquierda en el estribo, debes fijarla bien, una vez fijada te sujetas de la silla haces un poco de fuerza y subes, me explico bien o prefieres ver primero como lo hago

-no hay problema lo he visto muchas veces en la televisión, creo poder hacerlo

-está bien, si necesitas mi ayuda dímelo por favor- la muy decida mai coloco su pierna en el estribo, pero al tratar de subir la otra pierna casi se cae- estas bien

-si estoy bien

-quieres que te ayude-nunca debí decir esas palabras se puso más furiosa de lo que estaba

-NO, puedo sola- suki y yo nos limitábamos a verla y reírnos, esto es más divertido de lo que pensé. Después de una cantidad sorprendente de intentos al fin mai logro sentarse en la silla del caballo.

-bien mai, ahora mantén la espalda recta-con esfuerzo mai se enderezo parecía cansada-bien, mantente así un momento

-así estoy bien

-sí ahora toma las riendas en tus manos y aprieta tus piernas al cuerpo del caballo

-así- apretaba las piernas un poco, al parecer no iba tan mal

-un poco más

-así-comenzaba a sudar un poco

-bien, ahora dale unos pequeños golpes con tu talones- al dar los golpes el caballo comenzó a caminar lentamente-sujétate fuerte y no olvides apretar tus piernas al cuerpo del animal, si no lo haces te puedes caer

-lo logré-gritaba mai desde ariiba del caballo, ignorando en gran parte mis indicasiones

-ahora nos toca a nosotras- tome a suki en mis brazos y la coloque arriba de la silla-sujétate fuerte, lo más que puedas

-sí-una vez que me asegure que se sujetó bien, subí al caballo y la acomodé al frente de mí

-agárrate fuerte, vamos a alcanzarla

A paso lento la alcanzamos, mai no lo hacía tan mal, solo se tambaleaba un poco, en cambio mi compañera se mantenía firme, siempre sonriendo, se veía muy linda. Llevábamos un buen trecho recorrido hasta que escuche el estómago de suki gruñir.

-¿tienes hambre?- detuve el caballo para poder observarla con claridad

-ujum-asintió con su cabeza

-¿hace mucho que tienes hambre?-cuando le pregunte desvió su mirada, eso solo confirmo mi pregunta- vamos a alcanzar a mai y vamos a comer

A trote un poco más rápido alcanzamos a mai, quien también tenía hambre, pero al no saber cómo detener al caballo se la aguanto. Le di un par de instrucciones y detuvo con algo de trabajo el caballo, en cuanto estuvo abajo de este se comenzó a quejar de dolor en la espalda baja, yo solo le respondí que era normal debido al trote, desamarre la canasta de mi caballo y se la di a mai. Estábamos en las orillas del pequeño lago que había dentro de la propiedad, tome las riendas de los caballos y los acerque hasta el borde para que pudieran beber algo de agua. Suki me miraba de lejos intrigada por lo que hacía, le hice una pequeña seña con mi mano y corrió hasta donde me encontraba.

-¿qué haces?- me pregunto mientras ataba los caballos a un árbol, que estaba parcialmente dentro del lago

-estoy atando los caballos para que tomen agua- me acerque a ella y la cargue en mis brazos

-¿tienen sed?-abrió sus ojitos con duda

-sí, ellos también toman agua y se cansan

-vengan a comer-mai grito. Había extendido un pequeño mantel debajo de un árbol y comezaba a sacar la comida de la canasta

-ya vamos- comencé a caminar con suki en mis brazos, era una niña bastante curiosa, me hacía muchas preguntas sobre cualquier animal que viera, eso sin mencionar que estaba hambrienta. Quedo encantada al probar un trozo de pan tostado con mermelada, me destrozo el alma saber que nunca lo había probado, era extraño pero si ella era feliz yo también lo era, supongo que esta sensación es por lo que siento por su madre, tal vez no supe cuidar de shizuru pero quiero cuidar de ella.

-se quedó dormida- suki dormía plácidamente en el regaso de mai

-déjala dormir un poco, debe de estar muy agotada, ¿cómo te sientes?-pregunte mientras retiraba unos cabellos del rostro dormido de suki

-puff no se sí me podré levantar

-sabía que eso pasaría- le levante y fui hasta mi caballo, sabía que esto pasaría así que tome un frasco de un ungüento especial para dolores intensos y lo guarde- toma

-¿qué es esto?- preguntaba mientras observaba en pequeño envase

-un ungüento para el dolor, colócate un poco en la espalda y piernas

-gracias, pero- dijo apuntando a suki

-no te preocupes- con cuidado tome la cabeza de suki y tome el lugar de mai- ve atrás de esos árboles nadie te vera

Con un esfuerzo casi sobre humano mai se levantó y camino hasta donde le indique, la pobre comenzaba a sufrir los estragos de su primera lección. Suki parecía un angelito durmiendo, sin lugar a dudas era muy linda y tierna, me recuerda de cierta manera mucho a su madre.

-agggg- podía escuchar las quejas de mai

-estas bien

-sii- grito- ya casi termino

-toma tú tiempo- al gritar lo último la pequeña se removió un poco y despertó, comenzó a tallar sus ojitos con sus manos y volteo de un lado a otro –todo bien compañera

-sí- respondió con una voz un poco ronca, durante nuestro pequeño paseo la comencé a llamar así, ya que era mi compañera de caballo

-lista para volver- le pregunte a mai la cual se acercaba caminando un poco mejor

-creo que sí- extendió en su mano en frasco hacia mí- lo siento me lo termine

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada, toma asiento en lo que hace efecto

Mai parecía pingüino espinado, así que no se negó como pudo tomo asiento y esperamos hasta que el ungüento surgió efecto. Para no variar el momento mai comenzó a preguntarle unas cosas a mi pequeña compañera, hubo varias de ellas que llamaron mucho mi atención, no asistía a la escuela, eso llamo mucho la atención, según mis cálculos ya debería estar inscrita en la escuela, vivía con sus abuelos, me parecía extraño que shizuru y su esposo vivieran con los señores fujino. Antes de que mai continuara con su interrogatorio la detuve, le dije que no hostigara más a la pequeña y que mejor volviéramos a casa. Muy a regañadientes y con mucho esfuerzo y algo de ayuda de mi parte subió de nueva cuenta al caballo y volvimos a la hacienda.

* * *

-Qué día tan largo- llevaba horas haciendo unos inventarios con mi padre. Hace un poco más de 4 años y medio trabajo en la hacienda con la señora saeko, por medio de mi trabajo saldo la deuda que contraje con ella el día que nació suki. Ella gentilmente se ofreció a pagar la cuenta del hospital sin esperar nada a cambio, decía que era a cambio de la larga amistad que tenía con mis padres y por el aprecio que tenía a mi persona. Pero yo me negué, ofrecí a cambio trabajar para ella y poco a poco saldar mi cuenta con ella. Al principio se reusó pero cuando le mostré cuanto necesitaba el empleo ella no se negó, me encargaba de llevar inventarios junto con mi padre, tanto de la producción de la hacienda, así como lo referente a la alimentación de los animales.

-al fin terminamos, parece que tenemos la pastura necesaria para el próximo mes- decía mi padre mientras terminaba de apilar un último bulto en una columna- se alegrara la señora

-supongo que si

-toma-extendió hasta a mí la lista- podrías ir a entregarla por favor, me siento muy cansado, las espero en casa

-claro padre-tome la lista y comencé a caminar

Nos había tomado gran parte del día contando la cantidad de bultos que se guardaban en el viejo granero. Los bultos contenían alimento para diferentes animales, una vez finalizado el conteo, teníamos que entregarle la lista a la señora para que se encargara de la compra de alimento, si fuera necesario. Espero encontrar rápido a la señora, en cuanto le entregue la lista podre ir a casa con mi pequeña, preparare un baño para las dos y dormiremos tranquilas. Iba por un largo camino cerca del establo, cuando vi de lejos a natzuki arriba de un caballo junto con mi hija. No, no me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, que no sea lo que veo. Para mi mala fortuna conforme se acercaban mi vista confirmaba mi temor, mi corazón latía fuertemente será posible que la sangre se llame. Sentía que mi corazón daba un huelco de lo rápido que latía, no pensé ni 3 segundos y corrí hasta donde estaba mi niña.

-suki- grite mientras la bajaba de manera brusca de la silla

-mami-mi pequeña se comenzaba asustar, en cuanto logre bajarla natzuki bajo del caballo

-tranquila la llevamos a dar un paseo, tú madre lo aprobó-tome a mi hija entre mis brazos y la apreté fuerte a mi pecho

-¡aléjate de ella! –le grite sin reserva alguna

-¿hee?, ¿Por qué?, te juro que no pretendo nada malo, simplemente ella me agrada- respondió como sin nada mientras apuntaba a suki

-a mí también me agrada mami- respondió mi hija

-suki ve a casa con tú abuela- la baje y comenzó a caminar lento- ve por favor

-tranquila ella no hizo nada malo-como se atreve a decir que me calme

-dime ¿cuánto te debo?- comencé a buscar entre las bolsas de mi pantalón un poco de dinero que había logrado ahorrar con mucho esfuerzo, pretendía pagarle la pelota que le dio a suki

-¿qué?, ¿De qué rayos hablas?-fingía una sorpresa

-¿Cuánto te costó la pelota que le diste a mi hija?, dime- acerque mi mano con el dinero a ella

-¿qué?, ya le dije a tú madre que yo se la obsequie

-déjate de estupideces dime cuanto- si no bastaba lo que le ofrecía le pediría a saeko que lo sume a mi deuda

-ya te dije que nada, yo aprecio a tú hija

-no digas tonterias, tú no das nada sin esperar algo a cambio

-¿de qué demonios hablas? – realmente actuaba muy bien

-no te hagas la idiota conmigo, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo- que rápido olvidó como jugo conmigo

-perdona pero no, no te entiendo

-no te hagas la idiota-comencé a darle pequeños golpes en los hombros- aléjate de mi hija

-ya te dije que no pretendo nada malo-me sujetó de las manos

-aléjate de ella- grite por última vez, me solté de su agarre y comencé a caminar

-espera-grito y comenzó a caminar hacia mí- tú y yo tenemos que hablar

\- yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo-me tomo del brazo, y comencé a forcejear- suéltame

-te equivocas, yo necesito hablar contigo

-que me sueltes te digo-comencé a forcejear más fuerte

-no, hasta que me escuches-no soporte más, giré en mi propio eje y le di una fuerte bofetada y me fui corriendo

* * *

-No lo puedo creer, shizuru me acaba de dar una bofetada- me sentía en shock, mis piernas temblaban y sin remedio caí de rodillas.

-estas bien- mai corría hasta estar a mi lado

-sí-murmure bajo, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta que me impedía formular una palabra coherente

-te pego duro- mai giro mi rostro y observo el golpe- hasta te abrió un poco el labio

-no entiendo-murmure mientras dos lagrimas rebeldes salían de mis ojos

-ni yo tampoco, si fueras tan amable de explicarme lo que presencie tal vez pueda ayudar

Mai me ayudo a ponerme en pie, y me llevo hasta mi cuarto, con cuidado comenzó a limpiarme las pequeñas gotas de sangre que se escurrieron por mi labio, coloco una muy pequeña vendoleta y me dio una bolsa con agua fría, la cual coloque en mi mejilla.

-muy bien te escucho soy toda oídos- tomo una silla y se sentó frente a mi esperando una explicación

-me prometes que no dirás nada-tenía que asegurarme que la verdad no saliera de las cuatro paredes que nos rodeaban

-¿tan grave es?-funcia el entrecejo mostrando una gran duda

-promételo

-está bien lo prometo, no diré nada

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo comencé a relatar mi historia a mai, le dije toda la verdad hasta la última palabra, no me atrevía a ver su rostro, mantenía la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo, mientras relataba todo lo sucedido. Le conté como me había enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vi, como aquel día decidí acercarme a ella, le juré que no sabía qué hacía aquella noche que compartimos hace tanto tiempo, ni siquiera recordaba como sucedió exactamente, solo que tenía muy claro es que yo la busque por todos lados antes de irme pero no la encontré, duré años esperando un mensaje de su parte, aunque sea para que en este me dijera que me odiaba con toda el alma, tenía miedo de saber la verdad, de saber que paso realmente en aquel momento.

-natzuki kruger, ¿cómo es posible que te quede cara para verle a los ojos?

-no lo sé-mantenía mi cabeza en la misma posición- te juro mai que realmente la amo, desde ese momento no he sido capaz de ver a nadie que no sea ella. Tienes idea de ¿cómo me he sentido durante todos estos años?, ¿sabes cómo me siento ahora que he vuelto y la encuentro con una hija?, ella se fue, juro que yo la busque antes de irme por todos lados pero no la encontré, si ella me hubiera pedido que me quedara jamas me hubiera marchado

-me queda muy claro que realmente la quieres, pero esta situación es muy complicada. Sé que has sufrido durante todos estos años yo misma te he visto. Pero créeme que si fuera shizuru lo último que quisiera sería verte la cara, además ella ya esta con alguien más.

-sé que ahora tiene una familia y no la voy a destruir, solo quiero saber la verdad, y si es necesario pagar las consecuencias de mis actos.

-entiendo esa parte, solo ella te puede liberar de la carga que has llevado durante tanto tiempo- levante mi rostro y vi a una mai preocupada sin saber que hacer o que decir

-tengo que hablar con ella cuanto antes

-eso va estar difícil, mírate-observo de nueva cuenta el golpe en mi rostro-apenas cruzaste unas palabras con ella hoy y mira cómo te dejo la cara

-eso no importa, ya buscare la forma de hablar con ella

-mientras averiguas cómo, será mejor que hagas lo que te pidió y procures no acercarte a suki

-ella no tiene la culpa

-lo sé, pero su madre se vuelve una fiera con solo verte cerca de ella

-tienes razón, no por mi, si no por la pequeña, no me gustaría que vuelva a presenciar una discusión como la que presenciaste tú

-¿suki estaba ahí?, cuando yo llegue no la vi

-solo estuvo unos minutos, realmente dudo que haya escuchado algo-si mas no recuerdo se fue corriendo dentro de la casa

-qué bueno que no presenció algo así, ¿sabes algo?

-¿qué cosa?-ahora que me va soltar

-mejor no la provoques, tú fiera tiene la mano pesada- mai observo mi cara y comenzó a reír

-¿qué te pasa?, ¿qué acaso eres bipolar?, ¿o no escuchaste bien lo que te conté?-fruncí el entrecejo, me enfurecía que se burlara de mí -esto es algo muy serio

-ni me pasa nada, ni soy bipolar, basta con ver tú cara con ese puchero para morir de risa

-aggg, no te burles sí, ahora no se que demonios le diré a saeko- apretaba la bolsa de agua a mi mejilla

-no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo- podía ver un poco de malicia en la mirada de mai

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. No olviden dejar sus reviews, ¿creen que natzuki logre hablar con shizuru sin que medio la mate?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola :3

Una disculpa por no actualizar antes, no había tenido tiempo suficiente, pero ahora lo tengo. Es probable que este capítulo les parezca un poco aburrido y corto, pero es necesario, la verdad se aproxima de manera peligrosa.

Ahora que tengo tiempo de sobra actualizare seguido, así que preparence, las cosas se pondrán interesantes.

Los personajes de mai hime no me pertencen

* * *

 _ **...Natsuki**_

Ha pasado más de una semana de la discusión que tuve con shizuru, desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver, me da la impresión que se está escondiendo. No tenía idea que trabajara con mi madre, apenas me enteré en día de ayer, ahora entiendo porque la pequeña suki está siempre aquí todas las mañanas, sé que aunque no vea aparentemente a shizuru está cerca de suki, ella está vigilándome.

-¿que ves nat?-estaba en el despacho, saeko me pidió que revisara algunos documentos

-los arboles- estaba de pie observando a través del ventanal

-¿Cómo vas con el golpe?-el golpe que shizuru me dio se encontraba mejor, sin embargo cuando saeko me pregunto que me pasó, mai le dijo que me abofeteo porque me quería propasar con ella, saeko se puso furiosa y me dio otra bofetada.

-dirás con los golpes

-perdón, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa, además no pensé que tú madre te pagaría-respondió mai con sinceridad

-es que no conoces a saeko. Al menos me pego en la otra mejilla-de las dos cachetadas, la que menos me dolió fue la de mi madre

-es verdad, me sorprendió mucho. Nunca olvidere tú cara

-créeme no has visto nada-me gire y tome asiento- es capaz de eso y más

-ya terminaste-dijo mai apuntando a la pila de papeles que tenía en el escritorio

-no aun no

-bueno te dejo trabajar, nos vemos en la noche- mai salió del despacho y comencé a revisar los papeles

* * *

… _ **..Mai**_

Desde que natzuki me trajo a la hacienda he quedado maravillada, es un sitio hermoso, si pudiera quedarme toda la vida lo haría. La vida aquí es muy diferente, el tiempo parece fluir lento y en calma, en cambio en España no hay tiempo para nada. Nunca había visto un cielo tan limpio y claro, sentir que las estrellas están cerca. Aunque natzuki diga que su madre es un caso especial, por no llamarle raro, ella es realmente amable, se siente calor de hogar en la casa, unión entre saeko y natzuki.

-que calor- lo único malo de la hacienda, es que a diferencia de España que normalmente es un lugar frio, aquí se sentía calor. Me dirigía a la cocina por algo frío tal vez un vaso de agua o porque no un poco de helado

-hola fumi-salude a una de las chicas de servicio de la casa

-que se le ofrece señorita

-me gustaría comer algo frío, no sé si sea posible-dejo de cortar unos vegetales y se acercó al refrigerador

-qué le parece un poco de helado-respondió mientras sacaba un envase del refrigerador

-me parece bien gracias-lo tome en mis manos y comencé a buscar un vaso pequeño para servirme

-permítame yo le sirvo

-no te preocupes yo puedo hacerlo

Tome un vaso pequeño, me serví un poco del helado y coloque el envase dentro del refrigerador. Se sentía un calor tanto intenso, recién termine de servir mi helado y me dirigí al jardín, quería respirar un poco de aire fresco.

-hola- iba saliendo de la cocina cuando me topé con suki

-hola pequeña, tenía varios días que no te veía- me coloque a la altura de suki y acaricié su cabello

-he estado en casa-la pequeña miraba mi helado

-¿quieres?

-ujum-asintió con la cabeza y volvimos a la cocina

-disculpa fumi, podrías servirle un poco de helado a suki-tenía a suki en mis brazos

-claro que sí-rápidamente saco en envase y sirvió un vaso igual al mío- aquí tienes pequeña

-gracias-tome mi helado con mi mano libre- fumi le podrías decir por favor a la señora fujino que suki está conmigo en el jardín

-claro que si señorita

Aun costado de la casa, saeko tenía un jardín enorme, numerosas rosas de todos los colores lo adornaban, en el centro había un pequeño comedor para jardín, sobre el comedor estaba un toldo fijo que daba sombra. Coloque a la pequeña en una silla y yo tome asiento a su lado.

-¿te gusto el helado?- desde que fumi le dio el vaso no ha parado de comer

-si-tenía unas pequeñas manchas en sus mejillas

-¿Por qué no habías venido?-tenía que preguntar, después de la discusión de natzuki y shizuru no volví a ver a suki

-no me dejaba venir mi mami

-ya veo. ¿Estuviste en casa?-shizuru prefirió alejar a suki, ¿pero porque?

-si

-supongo que estuviste con tú papá-no creo que estuviese sola

-no. Me cuido una amiga de mi mami- suki es muy inteligente, responde con precisión a pesar de su corta edad

-¿y tú papá?, deberías traerlo para conocerlo- la pequeña me miro fijo y sus ojitos brillaban parecía que iba a llorar

-no puedo

-entiendo debe de estar muy ocupado-la pequeña agito su cabeza dándome a entender un no

-mi mami dice que está lejos- ¿qué?, ¿Cómo que está lejos?

-supongo que lo ves, de debes en cuando-perdóname suki pero hay algo raro aquí

-no lo conozco- ¿qué?, ¿Cómo que no lo conoce?, ¿acaso abra huido? Sus ojitos brillaban tan fuerte que en cualquier momento se asomaría una lágrima, así que decidí cambiar el tema.

-¿te gusto la pelota?

-si-parecía que había olvidado todo lo que le pregunte

-has jugado mucho con ella

-no mucho, es muy bonita- esbozo una gran sonrisa

-¿quieres más helado?- su vaso estaba totalmente vacío

-sí

-dile a fumi que te sirva un más poco. Ve con cuidado-veía como suki se alejaba. Desde algunos momentos atrás sentía como una mirada se clavaba en mi espalda y sabía perfectamente quien era- deja de verme así, no le haré nada a tú hija

-perdóname, pero no puedo confiar en nadie que esté cerca de…- shizuru se había mantenido escondida unos segundos detrás de un árbol y ahora salía a darme la cara

-sé que natzuki ha cometido muchos errores, pero eso no la hace ser una persona menos valiosa de lo que es-respondí desde donde me encontraba sentada

-¿eso crees?-comenzaba acercarse, podía escuchar sus pasos cerca

-estoy segura

-claro, seguramente te engatuso como sabe hacerlo, pero deberías prestar más atención y entenderás de lo que hablo- estaba de frente a mí se veía muy furiosa pero segura de sus palabras

-te equivocas. Conozco a natsuki desde hace mucho y puedo asegurarte que no es mala persona. No dejes que tu odio te ciegue- guarde silencio un segundo, debía de pensar claramente lo que iba a decir-Se lo que paso entre ustedes, deberías de darle una oportunidad para explicar lo que sucedió

-no hay nada de explicar, todo lo que pudo decir y hacer, lo hizo hace muchos años

-eso es algo que yo no puedo precisar-al parecer la deje pensando- solo te puedo decir que ella también ha sufrido y más de lo que te imaginas

Agacho la cabeza mirando al suelo, ¿acaso dije algo malo?, me levante de la silla y comencé a caminar en dirección a la casa.

-te agradecería si me dejaras estar cerca de suki-hable fuerte desde donde me encontraba, al no escuchar respuesta alguna seguí caminando a la casa. Sin duda había hay algo que se oculta, por ahora debo de pensar y analizar la información que acabo de conseguir.

* * *

… _ **.shizuru**_

-¿Porque me dice esta mujer algo así?, ¿Por qué estoy llorando?- unas lágrimas gruesas escurrían por todo mi rostro. Cubrí mi cara con mis manos y salí corriendo del jardín, no quería que mi hija me viera en un estado tan inconveniente. No me fije en la dirección simplemente corrí tan fuerte como me dieron las piernas, quería desaparecer, irme muy lejos con mi hija a donde natsuki jamás nos encontrara y nos hiciera daño, ella se fue, me dejo, nunca me quiso, además ahora tiene a esa mujer dejándome más que claro que solo fui un juguete para ella.

-shizuru-corrí tan rápido que no me di cuenta que estaba frente a la puerta principal de la casa. Ahora tenía en frente a quien menos quería ver

-estas bien-me pregunto natsuki. Inmediatamente limpie con mis manos mi rostro-¿pasó algo malo?

-suéltame-había colocado sus manos en mis hombros

-perdón- ignore sus palabras y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la cocina- espera

Ntasuki corrió hasta mí y me tomó de la mano.

-necesito hablar contigo-me giro y me tomo fuerte de los hombros- por favor escúchame

-yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo-comencé a forcejear

-te equivocas tenemos mucho de qué hablar-me apretaba fuerte con sus manos- por favor escúchame

-ya te dije que yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo

-pero yo sí-su agarre era fuerte no lograba zafarme de el- necesito saber la verdad

-¿de qué demonios hablas?- no por favor que no sea lo que pienso

-dime por favor que paso aquella noche hace tanto- una pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-no sé de qué me hablas- como es posible que se haga la tonta-SUÉLTAME

-por favor, sé que lo recuerdas. Necesito saber que pasó esa noche antes de volver a España- natzuki lloraba amargamente pero no me soltaba

-SUELTAME- grite fuerte nunca le diría nada, suki solo es mía- SUELTAME

-no- gruño- dime por favor que pasó

-QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO- natsuki no aflojaba su agarre al contrario, me apretaba más fuerte, mis hombros comenzaban a doler

-no lo haré, eres capaz de esconderte de nuevo-parecía sufrir- dime la verdad por favor, sea cual sea, necesito saberlo

-SUELTAME- grite una última vez, levante mi rodilla y golpe a natzuki en su entre pierna, lo último que escuche fue un gruñido de dolor y salí corriendo

* * *

… _ **.saeko**_

-takeda- me encontraba dentro de mi auto junto a la entrada de la casa. Había logrado observar todo lo sucedido – tú eres mis ojos fuera de la casa, ¿cierto?

-si señora

-me puedes explicar lo sucedido- que significa todo esto

-lo siento señora, pero no tengo idea que paso entre la joven fujino y la señorita

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?, se supone que tú trabajo es informarme de todo lo que pasa fuera de la casa

-perdóneme señora, le juro que nunca había visto a la señorita cerca dela joven fujino

-pues alguien me va explicar en este preciso momento que sucede

-¿quiere que lleve a la señorita a su despacho?- estoy segura que natsuki no me diría un palabra

-no

-¿entonces desea que lleve a la joven fujino?- posiblemente shizuru diga la verdad, pero no estoy segura

-¿crees que hable?

-no lo sé señora, la joven posee un carácter muy fuerte, casi estoy seguro que si es algo que la comprometa no soltará prenda

-tienes razón- los fujino eran muy orgullosos jamás darían su brazo a torcer- dime, shizuru ¿tiene alguien de confianza?, un amigo o algo por el estilo

-si señora, desde hace días la señorita Armitage ha estado acudiendo a la casa fujino- como es posible que alguien como haruka visite a shizuru

-¿desde cuándo?

-desde hace una semana

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- me molesta que me oculten cosas

-no creí que fuera importante. Además hasta donde sé, son muy buenas amigas la joven fujino y la señorita armitage desde hace años

-¿crees que ella sepa algo?

-es probable- dijo takeda mientras inclinaba la cabeza, reconocía que había echo mal ocultándome la presencia de haruka en mi hacienda

-llévame en este preciso momento a la hacienda de haruka- si ella sabe algo más le vale que me lo diga

-si señora- takeda encendió el motor y el auto comenzó a avanzar

Algo muy grave me oculta natzuki y en este preciso momento lo voy a descubrir.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Se que es un poco breve, el próximo será un tanto largo así que no desesperen. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, son fuente para continuar, así que no olviden dejarlos XD.

¿que creen que le diga haruka a saeko?, ¿será que ella sabe la verdad?, ¿le dirá algo importante?


	5. Chapter 5

Hola :3

Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, no tenía muchas ganas de escribir, ando buscando mi musa XD (si conocen a alguna shizuru en el mundo me avisan por favor). Por otro lado quiero darles las gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews, que aunque no lo crean leo todos así que no olviden dejarlos, me alegra el saber que les gustan mis historias. Aquí viene la mala, me ausentaré por un mes apróximadamente del sitio, tendré que realizar un viaje muy importante (mi familia me necesita), les aseguro que no abandonaré mis historias solo les pido paciencia ya que no puedo posponer el viaje, espero y me comprendan.

Sin más por el momento los dejo leer, espero y les agrade el capítulo.

Los personajes de mai hime no me pertenecen (para mi mala suerte :) )

* * *

… _ **..Haruka**_

-discúlpeme señorita- me encontraba sentada en el jardín, pensando en alguien especial- acaba de llegar la señora saeko, pide hablar con usted

-¿qué?, ¿en verdad saeko está aquí?- debe de ser algo muy serio como para que esa mujer loca este aquí

-si señorita

-¿Dónde está?- comencé a levantarme con pereza, hasta donde me entere la delincuente de su hija está en casa, seguramente estropeo algo

-en su despacho

-¿qué?, ¿pero quién la dejo pasar?- casi grite, nadie entra ahí sin mi autorización

-perdóneme señorita, ella solo entro exigiendo su presencia

-aggg tenía que ser la madre de esa delincuente-susure bajo

-disculpe dijo algo

-no, nada, en seguida subo al despacho- que demonios le pasa a esta mujer para entrar así a mi casa, nadie puede hacerlo, pero esto no se queda así.

* * *

… _ **Saeko**_

-escuchaste bien takeda

-si señora

-muy bien, en cuanto entre haruka por esa puerta, por ningún motivo quiero que la dejes salir, nadie se va mover de aquí hasta que me diga todo lo que sabe- si ella sabe algo más le vale que abra la boca, de lo contrario soy capaz de abrírsela a golpes- lo más posible es que te golpee o mínimo te grite así que prepárate

-por mí no se preocupe señora- lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos en el bienestar de takeda

-que sorpresa- haruka hacía su aparición, con mucho esfuerzo me controlaba, aun no la podía interrogar tenía que tantear el terreno primero- disculpa mi tardanza, pero no te esperaba, a que debo el honor de tú visita

-discúlpame haruka, espero no importunar-estaba sentada en una silla frente a su escritorio-pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió pasar a saludarte

-eso si es una sorpresa- claro que no vendría a verte- gustan algo de tomar

-te agradecería un vaso de agua- haruka se levanta de su silla, camina hasta una mesa donde tiene una jarra con agua y algunas botellas con bebidas alcohólicas- no sabía que tomaras

-no claro que no, lo tengo para las visitas- no me imagino como se pondría tomada, si sobria es tan impertinente- sabes creí que vendrías por algo diferente

-¿diferente?- ¿sabrá a que vengo?- ¿a qué te refieres?

-no sé, tal vez la delincuente de tú hija volvió a hurtar unos de nuestros caballos- no puedo creer que aún no olvide algo así. Natsuki tenía 15 años cuando junto con nao hurto uno de los caballos de los padres de haruka, con el mero fin de fastidiarla.

-natzuki no es ninguna delincuente, además eso pasó hace muchos años, serías tan amable de olvidarlo

-lo pensaré- eso significa que nunca lo olvidara- además a veces dudo que tú hija no sea una delincuente

-¿qué quieres decir?- vamos habla

-que tú hijita no es una blanca paloma

-¿acaso sabes algo?- si habla en ese tono, debe de saber algo serio, además su expresión ha cambiado

-ahora que lo pienso bien, no se me ocurre nada- mentirosa, claro que debes de saber algo

-supongo que eso es bueno - este es el momento, giro mi vista y la clavo en takeda, este inmediatamente se interpone en la puerta- sabes en verdad, otro interés me trajo hasta tú puerta

-eso ya lo sabía, tú no vendrías hasta aquí, si no fuera algo realmente importante

-que bien me conoces- excelente ahora más vale que respondas- hay algo que me gustaría que me dijeras

-¿sobre qué cosa?- ya mordió el anzuelo

-se trata sobre shizuru- la expresión en su rostro ha cambiado totalmente

-no entiendo que tiene que ver ella

-hoy presencié una discusión muy acalorada entre ella y natsuki. Me gustaría si fueras tan gentil de explicarme que tiene que ver mi hija con tú amiga

-¿qué?, no sé de qué hablas-claro que sabe de qué hablo, la preocupación en su rostro la delata

-a mí me parece que sí

* * *

… _ **..Haruka**_

-no sé nada- le juré a esa mujer bubuzuke que nunca diría nada

-esto me recuerda, al pequeño río que pasa por mi propiedad y que conduce el agua hasta la tuya- ¿pero qué demonios se cree esta mujer?

-no te atreverías- si ella bloquea el agua, estaremos en graves problemas

-¿quieres probar?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas directamente a tu hija la delincuente?- no pudo traicionar a bubuzuke

\- simple, jamás me diría una palabra, pero tú sí- me apuntó con un dedo

-lo siento pero no sé nada- ella no se atreverá a obstruir el río o sí

\- será una pena que tus cultivos se pierdan- se está levantando. No puedo perder la cosecha, por más grande y prospera que sea mi hacienda no lo puedo permitir

-espera- grite, perdóname bubuzuke- está bien

-muy bien te escucho- saeko se volvía a sentar, nunca pensé que bajo esa capa de dama de sociedad se escondiera un demonio

-desconozco muchas cosas- al menos no le diría toda la verdad, aunque no estaría mal, es hora que page la delincuente y se haga responsable de la pequeña

-dime lo que sabes

-lo único que sé, es que durante la última visita de tú hija se acercó a shizuru, no tengo idea de que paso, pero ella quedo destrozada

-¿Por qué has frecuentado mi casa a últimas fechas?

-shizuru es mi amiga, quería hablar con ella- no le diría que iba a cuidar a suki

-creo que tus cultivos se han salvado- se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar a la salida, al fin puedo respirar, solo esta mujer logra intimidarme tanto

-espero y hayas escuchado lo que querías- al menos no tuve que decirle todo

-espera- maldita sea se detuvo- tengo una duda

-ya te dije lo que sé

-¿Quién es el padre de suki?- maldita sea porque pregunta eso

-no tengo idea- dije firmemente mientras se acercaba a mi

-no me hagas reconsiderar si salvo o no tus cultivos- que le pasa a esta mujer, me tiene agarrada de las solapas de mi chaleco

-shizuru nunca me lo ha dicho

-no te creo, si no te lo ha dicho debes sospechar de alguien- en sus ojos había una cantidad desmedida de furia

-nunca la vi cerca de nadie- sus manos apretaban más las solapas comenzaba a apretar mi cuello

-me niego a creer que procreo sola a suki- la presión en mi cuello se hacía más grande- ¿es de kanzaki?

-no- susurre, me comenzaba a faltar el aire

-¿entonces de quién?-me grito, saeko perdió totalmente la compostura, en estos momentos la creo capaz de matarme sin titubear

-sospecho-comencé a susurrar

-dime- grito más fuerte

-sospecho que es de tú delincuente- al fin logre decir con esfuerzo y me soltó de golpe

-¿Qué?- comencé a toser fuertemente- ¿qué dijiste?

-ya me escuchaste- le grite sin reparo alguno

-¿Por qué sospechas?

-no sé, es estúpido pero los ojos de suki me la recuerdan- no diré nada más

-takeda- grito saeko y comenzó a caminar a la puerta espero que se largue de una buena vez- gracias por tú cooperación haruka

-lárgate de mi casa- grite al tiempo que le lanzaba una carpeta llena de documentos

* * *

… _ **.Saeko**_

-takeda, muévete- le grite tan fuerte como podía- llévame con youko ahora mismo

-s.. señora

No puedo creer, de todas las estupideces que pudo hacer natsuki esta es la peor y más grande de todas, ¿Cómo se atrevió a seducir a shizuru?, ¿suki será su hija?, es cierto ahora que lo pienso bien, en verdad se parecen demasiado, pero eso no me garantiza nada, tengo que estar totalmente segura. Sí esa niña es de natsuki me las va a pagar, además tendrá que hacer responsable y que se vaya olvidando que tiene madre. No entiendo porque no se hizo cargo, como pude permitir que su hija ande vestida con harapos, pasando hambre y seguramente frío, ¿Por qué shizuru nunca me dijo la verdad?, ¿Por qué se expuso a las burlas de todo el mundo?, si natsuki no quería a la niña yo me hubiera hecho cargo de ella, después de todas las estupideces de mi hija, suki es mi nieta, no puedo permitir que esto continúe, ella debe de estar donde le corresponde.

-señora-hablo bajo takeda

-que quieres- le grite

-ya llegamos al hospital

-gracias

Me bajé del coche y comencé a caminar hacia el hospital, espero que no esté ocupada youko porque soy capaz de sacarla de donde sea, inclusive en medio de una operación, tengo que comprobar cuanto antes si suki es mi nieta y solo ella puede ayudarme. Al llegar a la recepción le pedí información sobre youko, a una señorita que se encontraba sentada frente al monitor de la computadora, esta me informo que se encontraba en su consultorio y me dirigí tan rápido como me permitían mis pies sin correr por los pasillos, cuando estuve frente a su puerta no me tome la molestia de tocar solo entre de golpe, para mi buena suerte se encontraba sola con la vista fija en unos documentos.

-saeko- levantó la vista y me observo- pasa por favor

-gracias- estaba tan molesta que sentía como mis dientes rechinaban del coraje

-¿has venido a ver tú asunto?

-no- dije cortantemente

-¿entonces en que te puedo ayudar?

-quiero que le hagas un aprueba de paternidad a natsuki- es la única forma de estar cien por ciento segura que suki es mi nieta

-ahora entiendo porque estas tan furiosa- se levantó de su silla y comenzó a buscar algo

-puedes o no

-primero tranquilízate- me extendió una pastilla y un vaso de agua- esto ayudara

-gracias- tome de su mano la pastilla y la ingerí

-ahora si dime

-quiero que le hagas un aprueba de paternidad a natsuki- dije más calmada, la pastilla comenzaba a hacer efecto en mí

-ok, entiendo eso, ¿pero qué te hace creer que es necesaria?

-recuerdas a suki, la hija de shizuru

-claro, es una niña encantadora

-tengo sospechas para pensar que es hija de natsuki- haruka tenía razón sus ojos son como los de ella

-¿ella está de acuerdo?- no quiero que se entere

-de eso no te preocupes, ¿que necesitas para elaborar la prueba?

-unos cuantos mililitros de sangre de ambas

-perfecto

-me parece bien, mañana traerá shizuru a suki, le realizaremos un chequeo básico para que la pueda inscribir a la escuela

-necesito pedirte un favor

-claro dime

-quiero que le realices la prueba a suki, sin que shizuru ni natsuki se enteren

-¿qué?, te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo

-lo sé, pero tiene que ser así- tengo que tener la información, así podré tomar decisiones

-no entiendo porque

-es difícil de explicar, necesito saberlo sin que shizuru sospeche. Te lo pido como un último favor, esto es muy importante para mí

-está bien, pero esto será lo último que haga por ti, después no me pedirás nada

-gracias

-no me las des aún, dámelas cuando tengas los resultados en la mano

-está bien, sabía que contaría contigo

-espero y no me meta en problemas

-por eso no te preocupes- me levante de la silla, me disponía a salir

-trae mañana muy temprano a natsuki por favor

-cuenta con ello

* * *

… _ **.Natsuki**_

Al fin terminaba de revisar todos los papeles que me dejo mi madre desde hace días, no entiendo porque me pide que revise esto, no entiendo la mitad de lo que dice, además nunca me ha gustado mucho el manejo de la hacienda.

-natsuki- grito mai entrando como rayo al despacho- ya terminaste

-si acabo de terminar

-vamos muévete te estamos esperando para cenar- comenzó a empujarme por el pasillo- muero de hambre

-tranquila, puedo sola- después del golpe que me dio shizuru no quiero caminar muy rápido

-no parece, mueve

-¿Qué vamos a cenar?

-prepararon lasaña-que sorpresa que prepararan algo así en esta casa

-suena bien- a paso lento llegamos al comedor, nos lavamos las manos y nos sentamos a comer. La comida olía delicioso y se veía mejor, tenía varios meses que no comía algo parecido, me resultada muy agradable comer un platillo que no fuera del menú habitual de mi casa, lo raro es que saeko no está en la mesa

-esta delicioso- dijo mai muy feliz

-¿Dónde está mi madre?- pregunte a las personas del servicio

-desde temprano salió y no ha regresado-respondió fumi

-no te preocupes nat, debe de estar ocupada- me dijo mai muy calmada

-tienes razón-provee la comida y en efecto estaba perfecta pero le faltaba algo- disculpa fumi

-dígame señorita

-me podrías traer un frasco de mayonesa

-sí, claro- no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña risa

-¿me puedes explicar porque a toda tu comida le pones mayonesa?- preguntaba mai mientras regresaba fumi con un enorme frasco de mayonesa colocándolo a mi lado-no entiendo porque te gusta tanto

-mai tiene razón- respondió mi madre- deberías dejar de comer esas porquerías

-¿Qué?, claro que no, es deliciosa- coloque una pequeña porción en mi plato

-fumi llévate ese frasco de aquí- ordeno mi madre a fumi, lo tomo en sus manos y se fue con el

-espera- dije como un niño cuando le quitas su dulce

-mañana temprano iremos con youko- dijo mi madre

-¿a qué?, ¿acaso estás mal de salud? – youko es buena persona y me agrada, pero no iría a verla por cortesía

-no, me gustaría que te haga unos análisis

-no te preocupes estoy perfectamente-no quiero que me pinchen el brazo

-no te estoy preguntando, vamos ir

-está bien-a ella no le puedo decir que no

-te espero mañana, aquí abajo- que me pasa a mi madre, esta notoriamente muy enojada

-upps creo alguien saldrá huyendo mañana- dijo mai con un enorme toque de burla

-no creo, primero me mata saeko

* * *

… _ **.Shizuru**_

El día fue tan pesado, lo único que deseaba era que llegara la noche y dormir, quiero sentir que la pelea que tuve con natsuki nunca pasó.

-mami- me sumergí tanto en mis pensamientos que olvide que estaba en la mesa con mi pequeña- tengo sueño

-¿ya no quieres más cereal?- le había servido un plato con un poco de cereal y leche

-no- dijo mientras se tallaba sus ojitos

-vamos a dormir- tome a mi hija en mis brazos y la lleve a nuestra habitación. Mañana temprano la llevare con la doctora youko, no me gusta que tenga que pasar por esto, pero es necesario, de lo contrario no podrá asistir a la escuela. Recosté a mi pequeña en la cama y me coloque a su lado.

Definitivamente la pelea que tuve con natsuki me afecto más de lo que pensaba, removió dentro de mi muchos recuerdos, la desesperación en su rostro pidiéndome que le diga la verdad, no le puedo creer que no recuerde nada, sé que estaba tomada, pero si me ama con tanto dice nunca hubiera olvidado el momento porque yo aún no lo olvido.

… _ **Aquel día que esperaba a natsuki en el establo como ella me pidió, sentía mi corazón latir rápidamente, sabía que ella se marcharía al día siguiente, pero antes de que se fuera, quería decirle la verdad, quería que supiera que siempre la he amado, que si permitía que se acercara alguien más a mí, era solo para llamar su atención, sabía que nuestra relación era casi imposible dada mi posición, pero eso no me impidió poder pensar que podría estar conmigo.**_

 _ **-shizuru ¿estás aquí?- natsuki me llamaba**_

 _ **-natsuki ¿eres tú?- su voz se escuchaba un poco distorsionada**_

 _ **-si soy yo**_

 _ **-estas muy tomada- no solo su voz se escuchaba diferente, en su rostro había un ligero sonrojo**_

 _ **-perdóname fue idea de nao y yo nunca tomo- la observé un poco- te puedes acercar**_

 _ **-de que querías hablar-tomo mis manos entre las suyas y sentí como una corriente eléctrica corría por todo mi cuerpo**_

 _ **-y..yo-parecía muy nerviosa- te quería decir que desde que te vi, he estado enamorada de ti**_

 _ **-natzuki, y..yyo- sentía una inmensa felicidad de saberme correspondida, quería decirle todo, pero ella me lo impidió, coloco uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios**_

 _ **-shhh no digas nada- vi como lentamente se acercaba a mí, mi corazón latía tan fuerte se sentía que se saldría de mi pecho**_

 _ **Sus labios rosaron los míos lentamente al principio, con el paso de los minutos los besos se intensificaron, rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y yo su cuello. Estábamos fuertemente abrazadas cuando natsuki comenzó a guiarme hasta una esquina del establo donde había una pila de paja, sentía que ella me amaba realmente, sentía que se quedaría conmigo para siempre y simplemente me deje llevar. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con mucho cuidado, poco a poco fue retirando mi ropa y yo la de ella, besaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo con calma y dedicación, mis manos recorrían de arriba abajo su espalda, toque su cuerpo sin restricción alguna, disfrute del tacto y del calor que emanaba.**_

 _ **-te amo shizuru**_

 _ **Me repetía en medio de cada caricia, cada beso, cada toque que se daban nuestros cuerpos, pronto nos unimos en solo un ser, quería quedarme fundida para siempre con ella, que nunca me soltara y me rodeara con sus fuertes brazos para siempre.**_

Jamás olvidaría esa noche, nunca olvidaría las palabras de natsuki, el cuidado con el que tomo mi cuerpo, cuanto amor sentí en ese momento, pero más que todo nunca me arrepentiría de esa noche, gracias a ese momento ahora tengo a mi pequeña luz. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca te hubieras ido?, ¿abríamos criado juntas a suki?, ¿la hubieras aceptado?, cuantas preguntas he formulado en mi mente, que solo tú puedes responder, sin embargo no quiero escucharte, te odio por haberme mentido, solo me utilizaste y después te fuiste. Antes no tenía nada, ahora tengo a mi hija, mi luz, a quien debo de proteger de todo lo que le haga daño incluyéndote a ti.

* * *

… _ **Natsuki**_

-e..ee..estás segura que es necesario- saeko me despertó desde muy temprano para llevarme con youko

-ya te dije que sí, solo será un pinchazo- no me gustan las agujas

-está bien pero apúrate- cerré los ojos y youko me pincho

-que cobarde eres nat- decía mientras agitaba unos tubos llenos de sangre frente a mí- fue más fácil con suki

-¿qué?, ¿Qué le hiciste a suki?- me levante de golpe y me coloque frente a ella

-nada, solo un chequeo básico para que pueda ingresar a la escuela, ya sabes requisitos

-entiendo- recuerdo esos chequeos anules y me da horror

-vámonos natsuki- me dijo mi madre-adelántate por favor, en seguida te alcanzo

Desde ayer saeko se ha portado muy raro, nunca me había obligado a realizarme análisis y menos con la excusa de que como demasiada mayonesa y no hago ejercicio suficiente, obviamente desde que llegue a la hacienda no he realizado mis actividades diarias, mi rutina ha cambiado pero eso no significa que mis arterias estén llenas de colesterol, además me siento perfectamente, hablando de salud, porque psicológicamente me siento fatal, a veces siento que ya perdí toda esperanza de hablar con shizuru y aclarar las cosas, ahora trato de resignarme al peso de la culpa que cargare hasta que muera

* * *

… _ **..Saeko**_

-ya se fue natsuki - le pregunte a youko

-sí

-¿Cuándo tendrás los resultados?

-dentro de 3 días, en verdad espero que no me metas en un problema

-ya te dije que no habrá problema alguno

-eso espero

-enviare a takeda por los resultados, ¿hay problema?- quiero asegurarme que todo saldrá bien

-no, te llamare en cuanto los reciba

-gracias

Tres días es demasiado, me gustaría que ahora mismo me dieren el resultado, pero es imposible, solo me basta esperar y pensar que haré en caso de que la prueba sea positiva, si es necesario obligare a natsuki a reconocer a la niña como debe de ser. Parece que fue ayer cuando la veía a mi hija corriendo por la casa, haciendo travesuras junto con nao, yendo a nadar al lago a escondidas, que rápido pasa el tiempo ahora mi pequeña ha crecido y es posible que ya tenga una hija. Una cachorrita de natsuki, creí que no viviría para ver mis nietos crecer, pero me equivoque, en el fondo me entusiasma mucho que exista la posibilidad que suki sea ni nieta, pero que tonterías digo, estoy casi segura que lo es, tiene sus ojos tal y como dijo haruka, ahora tengo que esperar para estar totalmente segura.

… _ **.3 días después**_

Ya son las doce del día, y youko aún no me llama, ¿será que hubo algún inconveniente?, trato de sacar paciencia, pero siento que ya se me agoto, 3 días es mucho tratándose de un asunto tan grave, ¿debería llamar?, tranquilízate saeko todo está bien, seguramente youko ha tenido mucho trabajo por eso no ha llamado, ya espere 3 días unas horas no serán nada.

"ring, ring, ring"

-ya lo tienes youko- respondí rápidamente

-buenos días saeko, estoy bien gracias, si ya lo tengo

-discúlpame, ahora mismo va takeda por él, gracias- apenas y dije gracias y colgué- takeda

-si señora

-ve ahora mismo con youko, te entregara un sobre, debes traerlo cuanto antes, ¿entendiste?

-si señora

-¿qué esperas?- el muy tonto no se había movido ni un centímetro-muévete

-sí, sí, señora- takeda salió volando, en máximo 30 minutos debe de estar aquí, con ese sobre en la mano de lo contario que se despida de su empleo.

Esta espera me va acabar de matar, quiero saber cuanto antes el resultado, tengo que calmarme o hare un hoyo en el suelo con tantas vueltas que he dado en el despacho, solo unos minutos más, ¿será conveniente que traiga a natsuki?, o ¿será mejor que hable primero que shizuru?, será mejor que primero vea el resultado, creo que así será mejor, porque ahora no puedo pensar correctamente.

-takeda-entró azotando la puerta del despacho

-perdóneme señora, pero usted dijo que era urgente así que- apenas habían pasado 15 minutos

-está bien, dame el sobre-comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su gabardina

-aquí tiene- se lo arrebate de las manos, lo abrí y leí

" _ **Basados en la información genética del presunto hijo y el presunto padre, se concluye que la señorita natsuki kruger es el padre biológico de la menor suki fujino al compartir un Índice de Paternidad Combinado del 99.9%.**_

-es mi nieta- susurre

-perdón señora, dijo algo-me siento tan feliz, pero no puedo dejar pasar por alto muchas preguntas que tengo que hacer, tanto a natsuki como ha shizuru

-tráeme a shizuru por favor

-si señora-lo mejor será iniciar con ella

* * *

… _ **..Shizuru**_

El trabajo el día de hoy ha sido muy pesado, una vez más tuvimos que mover todos los bultos que se guardan en el viejo granero, teníamos que hacer un espacio para colocar unos bultos de abono, para mi mala suerte no se encontraba ningún trabajador cerca para que nos ayudara en la tarea, así que ayude a mi padre a mover cada uno de los enormes bultos, él tomaba un extremo y yo el otro. Después de unas horas habíamos terminado de apilarlos nuevamente en otro sitio del granero, estaba sucia llena de tierra y pastura, comencé a sacudirme con mis manos tratando de quitarme un poco de tierra, cuando ingreso casi corriendo takeda al granero.

-shizuru la señora te necesita- dijo takeda en cuanto recupero el aliento

-dame 20 minutos y estaré en su despacho

-me mando por ti, así que vamos ahora mismo- me tomo del brazo y comenzaba a arrastrarme fuera del granero

-espera-no quería que saeko me viera toda sucia-deja me limpio la cara

-eso no importa, después te la limpias

-espero que sea algo muy importante-me arrastro por todo el camino, mientras trataba de limpiarme la cara con la tela de la manga de mi blusa

-pasa- casi me lanzó dentro del despacho, sé que es el hombre de confianza de saeko, pero no por eso nos va a tratar así

-pasa por favor shizuru- me ordeno saeko

-perdone por presentarme así, pero takeda no dejo que me limpiara-trataba de explicar mi horrible apariencia

-está bien, siéntate por favor- tome asiento en la silla. Saeko se estaba portando rara, nunca antes me había ofrecido una silla y menos estando toda sucia

-para que me necesitaba

-me podrías explicar cómo es que tienes una hija de natsuki

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy no olviden dejar sus reviews que creen que pase


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola :3**_

 _ **Una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero tuve muchos inconvenientes entre ellos algunos problemas de salud.**_

 _ **Respecto al resto de mis fics las actualizaciones están próximas, durante esta semana las actualizaré así qué estén al pendiente.**_

 _ **No olviden dejar sus reviews son muy importantes y aunque no lo crean leo todos y cada uno de ellos. Les agradezco enormemente leer y seguir mi historia muchas gracias :) sin ustedes no tendría sentido continuar escribiendo.**_

 _ **PD: .56 esto se pondrá mejor que las novelas de televisa ;) ( tal vez pero sin tanto drama XD )**_

* * *

 _ **...Shizuru**_

-No sé de qué me habla- no puede ser es imposible que sepa mi secreto ni siquiera mis padres lo saben

-Tengo las pruebas suficientes- sacó un sobre de un cajón de su escritorio

-Eso es imposible- casi grite

-Ya te dije que tengo las pruebas

-No sé de pruebas habla, pero le aseguro que se equivoca- ¿natsuki no recuerda que pasó? ¿o sí?

-Dudo mucho que una prueba de ADN se equivoque

-¿qué?- me levante furiosa de la silla- ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer algo así?

-Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero después de presenciar una discusión entre natsuki y tú, y atar unos cabos me surgió una duda

-¿Pero cómo?- como diablos logro hacer esa prueba, suki ha estado siempre conmigo. Pero claro que estúpida soy, volví a creer sus palabras, quien más podría hacer algo así. Ahora que haré, me esforcé tanto por ocultarlo pensé que jamás se sabría la verdad. Maldita la hora en que volviste natsuki

-Si te refieres a la prueba, eso fue sencillo

-¿Qué le hicieron a mi hija?-grite fuerte, sentía tanto dolor e impotencia que sin darme cuenta, unas lagrimas rebeldes surcaban mis mejillas

-Nada de cuidado, no creo que youko la haya lastimado

-¿qué?, ¿no entiendo que tiene que ver la doctora youko en esto?- en verdad no entendía hace unos días la vi, pero no note nada raro en su comportamiento

-Ella se encargó de realizar por órdenes mías la prueba de paternidad sin que tú ni natsuki se dieran cuenta

-¿Por qué demonios hizo algo así?- estaba tan furiosa que me lancé encima de ella y la tome del cuello de su blusa- ¿Cómo atrevió a humillarme a mi y a mi hija de esta forma?

-Suéltame- me grito saeko, solté su cuello y caí de golpe en mi silla, mis lágrimas corrían de manera violenta por mi rostro- acaso no es obvio, tú nunca me dirías la verdad

-No tengo porque-susurre bajo- no es nada suyo

-Te equivocas shizuru. No sé cómo pasaron las cosas, pero nunca debiste dudar en decirme la verdad

¿para qué?- no quiero nada de ella y mucho menos de natsuki

-¿Cómo que para qué?, natsuki tiene que hacerse responsable de su hija de ti

-Suki es solo mía

-Dudo que hayas consebido sola a suki. No tengo idea que habrá echo natsuki para que reacciones así, pero lo que no entiendo y me desconcierta, ¿porque ella se involucró contigo?, no es que menos precie tu origen humilde, al contrario es algo que admiro de tu familia, ¿pero cómo sucedió?, yo jamás la vi cerca de ti. Por favor me gustaría que me contases lo que sucedió- saeko se encontraba hincada tomando mis manos entre las suyas

Si- susurre bajo. Qué caso tiene ahora tratar de callar las cosas cuando todo se ha descubierto, después de todo haruka tenía razón, trataba de tapar el sol con dedo

Te escucho

Después de callar durante tantos años tratando de proteger a mi hija, no sirvieron de nada, en menos de una semana saeko descubrió la verdad que tan celosamente guardaba solo para mí. Le conté todo, como natsuki me sedujo y cuando obtuvo de mi lo que deseaba se largó, las razones por las cuales calle durante tanto tiempo, el miedo de que apartara a suki de mi lado. Fueron tantas las cosas que callé durante tantos años, ahora sentía que me liberaba en parte de una enorme carga que llevaba a cuestas desde hace mucho, sin embargo la parte restante se volvía más pesada, me aterra pensar que hará natsuki al saber la verdad.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me acabas de decir?

-Juro que es la verdad- jamás mentiría con algo así

-He criado una escoria- dijo saeko, al tiempo que se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a sollozar levemente- takeda

-Si señora- entro takeda como rayo al despacho

-tráeme a la idiota de natsuki ahora mismo

-si señora

-señora- dije tímidamente- por favor, no, le suplico que no le diga nada

-perdóname, pero es tiempo que pague natsuki por lo que te hizo- jamás vi a la señora tan triste y decepcionada- no te preocupes por suki, no permitiré que la aparte de ti

* * *

 ** _Natsuki_**

-que calor- susurre bajo. Eran cerca de las 2:00 de la tarde, regularmente durante esta hora el calor se siente más intenso que cualquier hora del día, hoy decidí no salir a ningún sitio a diferencia de mai, mi madre la mando con un chofer al pueblo, como era lógico al no estar mai en la casa me sentía terriblemente aburrida así que baje a la cocina por un poco de agua fría y porque no buscar platica con algún empleado, pero me sorprendí mucho al entrar a la cocina y no encontrar a ni una sola alma, ¿qué raro que mi madre les dé el día?, hasta donde recuerdo no es día festivo, en fin tuvo que haber tenido sus razones. Saque del refrigerador una jarra de agua y me serví un poco en un vaso.

-señorita natsuki su madre la solicita en el despacho- tenía que llegar el idiota lame botas de mi madre e interrumpirme cuando bebía el último sorbo de agua del vaso

-dile que voy en un rato- le dije mientras me servía un poco más de agua

-le solicita ahora mismo-casi me grito, ¿qué le pasa a este idiota?

-ya te dije que le digas que después voy- no tengo ánimos de escuchar a mi madre

-ella dijo ahora- dijo el idiota de takeda mientras de tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba

-suéltame idiota- su agarre era fuerte, me mantenía a cierta distancia con esto evitaba que lo golpeara

-no- gruño fuerte mientras abría la puerta del despacho de saeko y me lanzaba dentro

-¿qué demonios te pasa animal? – me queje cuando me tomo de los hombros y me sentó de golpe en una silla- saeko calma a tú perro

-Ya te puedes retirar takeda gracias- dijo mi madre dándome la espalda

-Si- respondió takeda mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y salía

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- dije fuerte. Voltee a ver hacia la sala del despacho, me sorprendió muchísimo lo que vi. Shizuru estaba sentada en un sillón, llevaba su ropa llena de polvo, pero lo que me dejo de piedra fue su rostro, incontables lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, tenía una expresión de miedo y horror a la vez- shizuru

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- me comenzaba a levantar de la silla frente al escritorio de saeko, cuando te obligo a sentarme

-¿Qué le hiciste a shizuru?- exigí saber la causa por la cual se encontraba llorando

-Yo nada, pero creo que tú si

-¿y..yo?- no creo que saeko sepa la verdad

-Te voy a preguntar algo, quiero que me respondas sí o no

-Está bien

-Es cierto que hace casi 5 años sedujiste a shizuru y después te largaste- saeko me mira furiosa, me va matar, solo espero que antes me deje explicar mis razones

-Yy…yo- mumure

-¿Sí o no?, dime ahora mismo la verdad- me tomo del cuello de mi blusa y me levanto de la silla

-sí- dije al fin cuando reuní todo el valor necesario para responder. La respuesta de mi madre fueron dos cachetadas, las más fuertes que me hayan dado en mi vida, apretó tan fuerte el cuello de mi blusa que sentía que me ahogaba.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto. Mis manos trataban de zafar el agarre, al ver que no respondía saeko me soltó y me lazo de nuevo a la silla. En cuanto caí comencé a toser y a respirar aceleradamente – ni yo, ni tú padre te enseñamos algo así

-Y..yyo- trataba de gesticular pero no podía hacerlo correctamente

-No quiero escuchar tus escusas si es que se les puede llamar así

-No- dije fuerte-déjame hablar

-Ya te dije que no te quiero escuchar- saeko se giró saco un sobre del escritorio y me lanzó a la cara- ¿recuerdas que te dije sobre tener hijos sin hacerte cargo?

-Claro que lo recuerdo- miraba con terror a mi madre, mis manos temblaban

-Abre el sobre – con cuidado abrí el sobre y desdoble la hoja que estaba en su interior. Mi corazón latía fuertemente de solo ver la cara de mi madre, pero casi se detiene cuando leí el contenido de la hoja.

-No, no puede ser- volví a leer la hoja, ¿Cómo es posible algo así? -suki es mi hija

-Bien, ahora dime porque te largaste y no te hiciste responsable de lo que hiciste

-Te juro que no sabía nada de suki- y era verdad jamás hubiera pensado que era mi hija- yo estaba muy tomada aquella vez, no recuerdo nada, cuando desperté estaba sola

-Que fácil no- saeko apretaba mi cuello- te lárgate así nada más, eres una cobarde

-Aggg- nunca pensé en toda mi vida que alguna vez mi madre se pondría tan furiosa conmigo- s..ss.. suéltame

-No sabes cómo me siento de enojada- saeko me soltó y como pude tome aire lo mejor que podía, tenía que explicar de inmediato lo que pasó

-Perdóname- que más le podía pedir a mi madre. Tiene razón de estar furiosa, y más al decir que soy una cobarde

-Déjate de tonterías natsuki, ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?, porque es obvio que esto no se queda así

-Yo me haré cargo de suki- aun no puedo creer que sea mi hija

-Por supuesto que lo harás y le darás la cara a los padres de shizuru

-Hablaré con los señores Fujino cuando shizuru lo desee- no la puedo forzar a menos que saeko intervenga

-No te preocupes que de eso me encargo yo- como pensé ella tenía que intervenir- shizuru

-Sí- respondió una shizuru que jamás había visto, sus ojos estaban irritados de tanto llorar, pero su rostro reflejaba tristeza y una angustia enorme

-¿Podrías ir por suki?- le pidió mi madre- está en mi habitación, takeda te acompañara

-Shiz.. – no alcance a terminar de decir su nombre cuando salió disparada. ¿Cómo podre remediar todo el daño que he ocasionado?, ¿cómo me haré cargo de mi hija?, nunca creí que tendría una hija y mucho menos con la mujer que considero y considerare como mi amor imposible.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir que pasó?, sé que he perdido los estribos, pero eso no significa que no te daré oportunidad de explicarte, así que me gustaría que me explicaras lo que pasó

-Cuando me pediste hace tal vez 5 años que pasara las vacaciones en casa contigo, me dio mucho miedo- agache mi cabeza y continué- Sabes desde la primera vez que vi a shizuru me quedé encantada con su belleza y al pasar los años me enamoré de ella. Nunca tuve el valor suficiente para acercarmele, por eso de alguna u otra forma trataba de llamar su atención, es por eso que me volví deportista y salía a montar a diario. Por más que me esforzaba nunca logré llamar su atención siempre la veía pasar del brazo de alguien, alguien que no era yo. Cuando volví de España un día salí a montar, esa tarde la vi caminado hacia su casa, en ese momento sentí el valor necesario y me acerque a ella. Todas las tardes la invitaba a salir al campo, inclusive le enseñe a montar. Me sentía tan feliz que una noche antes de volver a España, estaba dispuesta a confesarle a shizuru mis sentimientos y si ella me pedía que quedara para siempre aquí, lo haría sin dudar. Le pedí que me esperara en el establo, pero gracias a mi estupidez y a la idiotez de nao bebí demás.

Cuando desperté por la mañana y no vi a shizuru conmigo, pensé que me había rechazado, creí que le había dado asco mi cuerpo. Juro que la busque por todos lados antes de irme pero no la encontré- siempre había tenido el temor que me rechazaran por lo que soy, hubo un momento en mi vida en el que me sentí un monstruo. Sin hacer ruido unas gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a surcar mis mejillas- volví a España por que nao me llevo a rastras, además no quería permanecer ni un solo instante más en este lugar.

-natsuki- mi madre se levantó y me abrazo fuertemente- porque nunca me dijiste nada

-No tenía cara para confesar lo que hice- jamás contemple la posibilidad de contarle a mi madre- yo estaba tan ebria que no recuerdo casi nada, además tengo miedo de haber forzado a shizuru, tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual huyo de mí en cuanto pudo

-Hija- la expresión de saeko es totalmente diferente- sé que la vida no es fácil, hay muchos obstáculos a los cuales nos enfrentamos a diario, pero hay que enfrentarlos con valentía y no salir huyendo. Creo que tienes mucho que hablar con shizuru, ella también ha sufrido mucho, no tienes idea de todos los sacrificios y humillaciones que vivir durante su embarazo. Respecto a suki, quiero que mañana mismo la reconozcas legalmente como tú hija, además debes de pensar que harás con shizuru, no voy a obligarte a que te cases con ella, creo que no sería lo más adecuado por el momento, lo que sí es que quiero tener a amabas en casa sobre todo a mi nieta.

-Gracias por estar cerca- abracé nuevamente a mi madre- gracias mamá

-No me tienes que dar las gracias, ese es mi trabajo

-Señora- dijo takeda, abrió la puerta y entro shizuru con suki en sus brazos, me solté lentamente de mi madre y camine hacía mi hija

-Shizuru- le hablé a la madre de mi hija. Bajo a suki de sus brazos y la colocó en el suelo

-Suki, recuerdas cuando te dije que tú papi estaba lejos- en medio de unas enormes lágrimas le decía shizuru a mi hija

-Sí- respondió mi hija

-Hace poco tiempo que volvió y está aquí- suki abrió sus ojitos como platos

-Suki- me arrodille a su altura e inconscientemente comencé a llorar- yo soy tú

-Papi- mi pequeña no me dejo terminar la última palabra de mi frase cuando se arrojo a mis brazos

-Mi pequeña- dije en medio de mis lágrimas y del hermoso abrazo que compartía con mi hija- mi hija

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**_

 ** _Respecto a las demás actualizaciones, las podrán ver durante esta semana. Subiré un capítulo de cada historia, después según los reviews que dejen veré cual actualizo más rápido :)_**

 ** _Cualquier idea o duda que tengan es bien recibida._**

 ** _Hasta pronto :3_**


End file.
